


Миндальная печень

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Django Unchained (2012), Film Director RPF, Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Bromance, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Slash, insane amount of film references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Каждый желает познакомится с мистером Тарантино, побрасаться с ним поп-корном в экран и поцеловаться на брудершафт. Кристоф Вальц же выбрал самый экстравагантный способ знакомства.
Relationships: Quentin Tarantino/Christoph Waltz
Kudos: 7





	Миндальная печень

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации: galwayLion

_So if you're lonely_   
_You know I'm here waiting for you_   
_I'm just a crosshair_   
_I'm just a shot away from you_   
_And if you leave here_   
_You leave me broken, shattered I lie_   
_I'm just a crosshair_   
_I'm just a shot then we can die_

_Посвящается Н.,_   
_человеку, который научил меня_   
_готовить печень из миндаля_

Он тщательно перешагивал через лужи, разведя руки в стороны на манер циркового канатоходца, по кромке обходя самые большие и глубокие дорожные выбоины. Стараясь не заляпать вельветовые брюки, только взятые из химчистки, чек из которой был аккуратно сложен в бумажник, он забирал ткань у самых карманов в горсть, подтягивая брючины вверх, ловко пользуясь тем, что никого поблизости не было, а ведь, наверняка, кому-нибудь придет в голову поехать на первом же трамвае в такую рань на кладбище. По пути от трамвайной остановки он прыгал, словно кузнечик, от выбоины к выбоине, и, перемахнув через кладбищенскую калитку (она всегда была открыта, но ему нравилось игнорировать этот ничего не значащий факт, подражая Бельмондо в "Великолепном[1]"), по проторенной дорожке он добрался до единственно интересующей его могилы. Он побалансировал на краю камешка, впечатанного в вязкую кашицу влажной весенней земли, после чего обратился к монументу, выслушивающему все его планы и чаяния уже второй месяц подряд.   
— Это опять я, Кристоф, и через, — он сверился с наручными часами, — два часа пятнадцать минут я собираюсь позаимствовать одного человека, у которого абсолютно нет ценностей. У которого все нигилизм, цинизм, сарказм и оргазм. И нет, он не президент Франции[2].   
Уже сидя в трамвае, идущем в сторону цюрихского вокзала, Кристоф закинул ногу на ногу и каждые две минуты поглядывал на свое левое запястье с тонким золотистым браслетом часов на нем. Один из пассажиров то и дело начинал лениво рассматривать Кристофа со свойственной пожилым людям подозрительностью, когда водянистый взгляд, точно слезы, стекает по морщинистому носу и падает куда-то мимо цели. Взгляд этого субъекта был почему-то направлен прямо Кристофу под ноги, заставляя того нервничать, смущаться и наконец принудило практически выпрыгнуть из трамвая за несколько остановок до вокзала.   
Но вопреки страхам Кристофа, тот пенсионер не стал сообщать полиции о том, что дескать, у одного юноши шарф был слишком гнилостного коричневого цвета да и выглядел он так, точно собирается вскоре украсть что-нибудь у кого-нибудь.   
После того, как Кристоф вышел из трамвая, пассажир наконец смог задремать и спал все шесть остановок до пекарни, где он работал. Перед его глазами больше не маячили красные в белые полоску носки Кристофа. 

***

Он шел прямо по лужам, смачно ругаясь каждый раз, когда в кроссовки набивалась каша из воды и щебня. Брючины и так кое-где покрытые грязными пятнами вскоре снова намокли, и к венской, парижской и пражской грязи добавилась новая — цюрихская, пока еще скромненько заляпавшая одни лишь колени. Он не знал куда спешил, но все же спешил, то ли по привычке, а то ли подгоняемый внутренним вечным двигателем, недоказуемым и невозможным с научной точки зрения, но так или иначе существующим в разумах самых оголтелых мечтателей. Только отойдя от своей платформы, он позволил себе передышку и присел прямо на свой продавленный матерчатый чемодан, похожий на упитанного кафкианского жука, и закурил.

Мимо пробегали спешащие к своим вагонам люди, покуривая, переговариваясь, свища и плюясь розовыми влажными комками жевательной резинки прямо ему ноги. Оставалось только найти подходящий хостел или бэд энд брэкфаст. К приличным гостиницам без влажных застиранных простыней и стен, по толщине не напоминающих картон, он пока не смог привыкнуть да и не больно хотел, ведь с умением засыпать под барной стойкой или на скамейке в центральном парке такие удобства, как двуспальная гостиничная кровать казались ему лишними. Только вереница людей, примостившихся у информационного стенда нагоняла на него тоску — длинные очереди он признавал только у общественных туалетов и кинотеатров в день премьеры. Он отвлекся от своим мыслей, когда над его головой кто-то вежливо и довольно непринужденно чихнул, хотя что-то фальшивое в этом распылении микробов явно присутствовало. Он оглянулся — в самой непосредственной близости от него, оперевшись об указатель с номером платформы на нем, стоял незнакомец с поразительно чистыми для такой дождливой погоды остроносыми туфлями и обернутым вокруг шеи шарфом цвета подгнившей апельсиновой корки. Взгляд у незнакомца был надменный и решительный одновременно, как у псевдогероя, собравшегося на эшафот.   
С непонятной тщательностью незнакомец облизал губы, и наклонившись, спросил:  
— Ты когда-нибудь оскорблял Богов? Ты избегаешь пороков и уважаешь добродетель? — У вопросов был тон непринужденной светской беседы, но взгляд у этого человека был серьезный с легкой примесью отчаяния в расширившихся зрачках, — Ты ешь устриц? — На этих словах он понял, что незнакомец точно узнал его, благо, не начал лихорадочно пожимать ему руки и просовывать в них любовные записки, запинаясь приговаривая: "Мистер Тарантино, прошу вас, снимите меня в вашем следующем фильме хотя бы в роли трупа с переломанными ногами".   
— Когда они есть, — наконец ответил Тарантино и приподнялся с чемодана.   
— А улиток?  
— Нет.   
— То есть по-твоему, есть устриц — морально, а улиток — аморально?  
— Нет. Конечно, нет.  
— Это дело вкуса.  
— Да, — если сначала Тарантино старался сдержать смешки, то теперь сам распробовал эту непонятную, но увлекательную игру, и продолжал отвечать.   
— А вкус не то же самое, что аппетит. И, разумеется, не вопрос  
морали.  
— С этим можно поспорить.   
— Мой вкус допускает и улиток, и устриц[3], — прибавил незнакомец и наконец позволил легкой, но все же заметной улыбки проскользнуть по его лицу, — не думал, что ты знаешь весь текст, знаешь ли.   
— Да за кого ты меня вообще принимаешь? Я посмотрел в своей жизни больше фильмов, чем ты съел горячих обедов, — отмахнулся Тарантино и потушил сигарету о тот самый указатель, на который опирался незнакомец.   
Тот только повел плечом и раздавил каблуком чужой дотлевающий окурок.   
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь наизусть каждый фильм, который посмотрел? Впрочем, неважно, я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — сказал он и обернулся, указывая на выход с вокзала, щеголяя своими собранными в небольшой хвост волосами.   
— И это стоит моего внимания?   
— Тебе понравится, такого ты еще не пробовал в Америке.   
— Дорого возьмешь?  
— Бесплатно, я борец за идею.   
— И это конечно же нелегально?   
— В некоторых странах да.   
— Мне нравится, — Тарантино рывком подхватил ручку чемодана и прищурился, оценивая этого неожиданного благодетеля, и спросил напоследок, — ты ведь знаешь, кто я?  
Незнакомец коротко и звонко засмеялся хорошо поставленным театральным смехом и подмигнул Тарантино:  
— Что ты, первый раз тебя вижу.   
Они направились в сторону бокового выхода с вокзала, огибая киоски с хот-догами и свининой на гриле, аптеки и стенды с журналами и хрусткими газетами, автоматы с презервативами и газировкой, людей, сопящих на скамейках в ожидании своего поезда, который унесет их в точности такой же и совсем другой вокзал.   
— О, у тебя есть зонт, — оживился Тарантино, увидев, как его новый знакомый с брезгливой гримасой на молодом лице раскрывает черный бутон винтажного раскидистого зонта.   
— Не подходи — ты меня испачкаешь. Идем же. Тут совсем близко, — пояснил он и направился прочь от вокзала — порывистой походкой, быстро и мелко переставляя ноги и обходя крохотные лужицы больше похожие на смачные плевки. Тарантино поспешил за ним, он решил больше не заговаривать с этим странным прохожим, с маниакальной дотошностью не наступающим на пересечения больших плит, из которых была выложена дорога. Лицо у незнакомца было несколько кривовато, как штора, которую утром спросонья хозяин квартиры сбил на одну сторону, особой красоты Тарантино в нем не заметил, но молочного цвета кожа, каштановые, пушащиеся на хвосте волосы и хорошая осанка придавили элегантность, даже изысканность образу этого типа. 

Но шарф гнилостного оттенка Тарантино все же снял бы и отдал первому попавшемуся бездомному — тому хотя бы сэндвич будет куда завернуть.   
— А где ты эту шмотку купил?   
— Не понял, — незнакомец немного притормозил и тяжело посмотрел на Тарантино.   
— Вот эту, — Тарантино подцепил пальцами свисающий уголок "шмотки" и потянул на себя.   
— А, шарф. Мне его подарили. На Пасху, знаешь ли.   
— Какой-нибудь родственник? — Непринужденно спросил Тарантино.   
— Да, а как ты догадался?  
— Считай, что врожденное чутье.   
Они прошли еще пару метров, перед тем, как незнакомец остановился — следующий участок дороги был выложен совсем мелкими квадратными плитами, лавировать между которыми будет нелегко.   
— Как нелепо, — буркнул про себя незнакомец и все же сделал шаг вперед, — вон там — за поворотом — моя квартира.   
Его квартира находилась на последнем этаже широкого старого дома, выходящего окнами на Лиммат[4] и мост, отделяющий старый город от нового. Только увидев ветхую и узкую дверь в подъезд, настолько узкую, что он с трудом смог втащить в нее чемодан, Тарантино наконец понял в какой из частей города они находятся.  
— Эта штука тяжелая? С сильным отходняком? — спросил он, пока незнакомец двумя резкими, нервными движениями проворачивал ключ в замке.   
Незнакомец наморщил бровь, словно что-то прикидывая в уме, и наконец ответил:  
— Да, но оно того стоит, — а потом добавил чуть тише, — в конце концов, всегда нужно работать на результат, чтобы ты не делал.   
— Знаешь, здорово, что ты проворачиваешь подобные штуки... Я имею в виду чтение сценариев наизусть и маскировку просмотра фильмов под употребление наркотиков, — заявил Тарантино уже на пороги квартиры, — мы ведь будем смотреть фильм, насколько я понимаю?   
— Да. Смотреть. Фильм и ничего больше[5], — согласился незнакомец и с разворота ударил Тарантино чем-то тяжелым по затылку — он свалился без сознание на пол прихожей сразу же — в полуснятых с ног кроссовках одетых в красный с белыми полосками носками. 

***

— Квентин, просыпайся, here comes the sun and I say it's all right[6].   
Стараясь выбраться из темноты, Квентин открыл глаза и увидел перед собой ровный рядочек из расплывающихся лиловых кругов. Слегка помотав гудящей от боли головой, он открыл глаза вновь — на этот раз по-настоящему, и прищурившись, начал вглядываться в открывшуюся перед ним картину. Напротив него виднелись чьи-то обтянутые в черную джинсу ноги. Ноги переминались с одну на другую, иногда показывалась розовая кожа обнаженной пятки, но в целом ноги вели себя совершенно не агрессивно, они скорее были занятые своими делами и абсолютно не обращали внимание на сидящего на полу Квентина. На кафельном полу. Кухонном полу. К тому же прикованному наручником к толстой ножке деревянного стола. Квентин дернулся пару раз для приличия, но быстро сдался — запястье обожгло болью, а тяжелый стол не подавал признаков движения, несмотря на тщетные старания Тарантино. Комната была окутана полумраком, плотно задернутые синие шторки с восточным орнаментом на них, кухонные тумбы модного цвета металлик со стертыми бейджиками "многофункционально" выдавали в них продукт какой-то престижной, немецкой компании, чайной сервиз с мутными скандинавскими рисуночками со сказочными героями — все эти предметы утвари выдавали в хозяине квартиры ретивого приверженца эклектики, и от всего этого буйства стилей и форм голова Квентина загудела только сильнее.   
— Твою мать... — проскрипел он и подтянул к себе затекшие ноги. Кроссовки с него кто-то услужливо снял.   
Услышав его реплику, ноги повернулись и согнулись в коленях, так что в обзор Квентина попало знакомое перекошенное на один бок лицо, обрамленное уже распущенными волосами.   
— Ах ты выблядок, — с неестественной для него лаской в голосе начал Квентин, но "выблядок" преминул его перебить.   
— Давай ты помолчишь, а я накормлю тебя "нурофеном". Ты в себя не приходил часа четыре, я уже беспокоиться начал. Видимо удар вышел слегка сильнее, чем я предполагал.   
— Слегка сильнее?! У меня сотрясение мозга благодаря тебе, — Квентин не успел досказать свою мысль и зашелся в сухом, гортанном кашле.   
— Сейчас, сейчас, — учтиво пробормотал он и подал Квентину стакан холодный воды с расщепляющейся шипучей таблеткой на самом дне, — выпей — станет полегче.   
— Ты траванулся? Считаешь, после того как ты меня вырубил я приму что-то из твоих рученок?   
— Хорошо, признаю свою ошибку, я начал не с того конца, — он всплеснул руками и вытащил обтянутое черный кожей портмоне из кармана джинс. Держа его двумя пальцами, он протянул бумажник Квентину, и Тарантино именно в этот момент стукнуло — сукин сын просто боится до него дотронуться, но голова раскалывалась и угрожала распасться на две одинаковые дольки, как переспелый августовский арбуз, и сил развивать эту мысль, у Квентина просто не осталось. Он развернул портмоне, из которого едва не выпала тоненькая трудовая книжка с лаконичными обозначениями: "Кристоф Вальц, 1967 год рождения, Актер, Бургтеатр, Вена".   
— Всегда знал, что у актеров — поголовно — кукушечка сворочена.   
— Уверен?  
— Я сам играю, так что поверь мне.   
— Выходит, мы похоже.   
— Нет, не выходит. Ты... Кристоф, какого хрена тебе нужно?   
Кристоф заулыбался и, сев прямо напротив Квентина, на кафельный пол, произнес:  
— Я тебя позаимствовал, Квентин.   
Он замолк и победным взглядом посмотрел на Тарантино.   
— Ты меня что?  
— Позаимстововал.   
— И как это понимать?  
— Так и понимай, я тебя позаимствовал на определенный срок у твоих друзей, у матери, у Голливуда, у Miramax films, у всего мира.  
— Я не знаю, это языковой барьер виноват или у тебя просто специфические отношения со словарем, но это называется похищение, и возможно твоей настольной книгой является "Коллекционер"[7], и в голове у тебя всякий вздор вперемешку с кукушкиными слезками, но знай, я с тобой миндальничать не собираюсь — вмажу тебе по лицу так, что ты с успехом поучаствуешь в конкурсе между самых криволицых выблядков в мире, заруби это у себя на носу.   
Когда Квентин закончил свой небольшой монолог, наступила выжидающая тишина из тех, что предваряет свадебное торжество или же особо кровавое убийство. Наконец молчание разрубило треньканье тостера, из которого выпал пережаренный ломоть пшеничного хлеба.  
— Это просто бинго, — восхищенно прокомментировал Кристоф.   
— Бинго, нужно говорить "бинго", этого достаточно.   
— Бинго! — Уже громче повторил Кристоф, — вся эта тирада... я знал, знал, что все так и будет, по моим расчетам, пытаясь освободиться, ты должен еще хорошенько ударить мне под дых, плюнуть в глаз и обматерить, конечно же, потом ты сбежишь, но полицию, готов свою шляпу съесть, не вызовешь. А почему, спрашивается? Да это же очевидно, разве тебе захочется потом до конца своей карьеры слушать остроты о том, как ты сам однажды стал Маселласом Уоллесом. Но предвосхищая все твои комментарии по этому поводу: нет, ни деньги, ни твое... тело, так сказать, мне не нужно. Я предлагаю тебе творческое соглашение — ты проводишь в моей квартиры две прекраснейших недели, не пытаясь оглушить меня, привязать к батареи или запинать до смерти, а я не сделаю ничего такого, что тебя как-то принизит или оскорбит. Ладненько? А теперь пей, — и с этими словами Кристоф поставил на пол стакан помутневшей от лекарства воды.   
Квентин пытался почувствовать в его словах и интонациях хотя бы намек на обман или хитрость, но поразительная уверенность Кристофа в собственных доводах, его перевёрнутая система жизненных координат — все эти детали сбивали Тарантино с толку. Его похищение несло в себе какой-то комичный, противоестественный характер, и вместо страха или ярости он ощущал неловкость и подступающий к горлу больной смех, точно его одурачили или же он находится под кайфом.   
— Ты же актер, верно? Если ты хочешь, чтобы я снял тебя в следующем фильме это можно легко устроить, не доходя до таких крайностей.   
— Дело не только в этом, как ты не понимаешь! — Кристоф одним порывистым движением поднялся с колен и принялся ходить по кухне, но так как кухня была небольшая, ему приходилось разворачиваться через каждые три шага, при этом не отрывая острого взгляда от Квентина, — дело не только в работе, — он хмыкнул, — работа! Плюнь ты на нее, дело в тебе, Квентин, и только в тебе, представь, только представь...  
— Стоп, — резко прервал его Квентин, и выставив свободную руку перед собой прочертил между ним и Кристофом невидимую линию, — перед тем, как продолжишь погружение в свой фантасмагорический словесный приход — ответь мне на один вопрос. У тебя есть справка из психиатрички?  
Кристоф запнулся, словно не зная, как лучше ответить на внезапно заданный вопрос и растерянно остановился в самом углу комнаты — где-то между холодильником, утыканного дешевыми аляповатыми магнитиками и висящим на стене гобеленом с изображением одной из картин Айвазовского.   
— Нет, конечно же нет.   
— И ты даже никогда не наблюдался?  
— Нет.   
— Понятно.   
— Что понятно?  
— Что ты везучий псих, то и понятно! Но ты продолжай, что ты там хотел мне сказать, ты, выблядок?  
Кристоф молча проглотил оскорбление и опять оживился, принявшись с завидным рвением маршировать туда-сюда по кухне.  
— Подумай, чем мы можем заняться вместе, сколько фильмов можем посмотреть — все видеопрокаты Цюриха в нашем распоряжение! Я могу предложить тебе пить ром на берегу Лиммат, кататься на трамваях от конечной до конечной, пока нас не поразит наземная версия морской болезни, посетить кладбище и художественные галереи. И все это время будем обсуждать итальянский неореализм или французскую новую волну, все на твой вкус, задумайся о такой перспективе, а?  
— Ты не думал, что всем этим я могу заняться либо один, либо с теми людьми, которые не привязывают меня к ножке дубового стола.   
— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — парировал Кристоф и принялся рыться в холодильнике на предмет съестного.   
— И ты утверждаешь, что битых две недели мы будем смотреть фильмы и тратить время попусту, тебе не кажется это явным перебором?  
— Не обманывай себя, Квентин, эти вещи взаимосвязаны, Смотреть кино значит тратить жизнь впустую. Чтобы не тратить жизнь впустую, надо не смотреть кино. Но тогда будешь тратить свою жизнь впустую так как, совсем не смотришь кино. Поэтому смотреть кино значит тратить жизнь впустую. Но не смотреть кино тоже значит тратить жизнь впустую. А тратить жизнь впустую – это значит тратить жизнь впустую. Чтобы быть счастливым значит надо смотреть кино. Значит надо тратить жизнь впустую, но трата жизни впустую делает человека несчастным. Потому, чтобы быть несчастным, надо смотреть кино, или смотреть кино, чтобы тратить жизнь впустую, либо тратить жизнь впустую от избытка счастья. Жаль, что ты не записываешь за мной[8].   
Походу своих размышлений, Кристоф методично обмазывал поджаренные тосты горчицей и сооружал на них несъедобного вида гнездышки из аккуратно порубленных маринованных корнишонов, несколько пожухлых листьев салата и помидор черри. Водрузив эти сэндвичи на плоскую тарелку, он поставил ее на пол.   
— Левой рукой справишься?  
— Чай не дрочить собираюсь, — брякнул Квентин и ожидаемо подметил то, как поменялось выражение глаз Кристофа — из безмятежно-радостного его взгляд стал более колким, а зрачки расширились. Вот дурак.   
Квентин подцепил рукой архитектурно-выстроенный сэндвич и едко прокомментировал:  
— Ну, ты настоящий швейцарец.   
— Вообще-то я из Австрии.   
— Тогда почему ты э, не, "позаимствовал" меня в Вене? — Удивился Квентин.   
— Слишком много людей там меня знают. А в Цюрихе я часто бывал на уикендах... Как ты понимаешь, — уже светским тоном продолжил он, — эта квартира не моя, она принадлежала моему знакомому...  
— А что, его загребли за показ неразрешенных фильмов в домашних условиях? — едко поинтересовался Тарантино.   
— О да, ты почти прав, — подыграл ему Вальц, — ему дали четыре недели за эксгибиционизм.   
После таких слов Тарантино заметно повеселел:  
— Мне уже по умолчанию нравятся твои друзья! А ты такой же... — Квентин пощелкал перед собой пальцами, подбирая верное слово.   
— Дерзкий?   
— Да!  
— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — после этих слов тон Кристофа изменился и стал более грудным и низким, а сам он наклонился к Квентину ближе, и у Тарантино промелькнуло мысль, как у того не ломит в пояснице стоять так скрючившись у кухонной тумбы, не сводя глаз с рта Квентина и белых ломтей хлеба, исчезающих в нем. В этот момент в его голове промелькнула странная догадка.   
— Ты флиртуешь со мной что ли?   
Кристоф отшатнулся и неожиданно с ногами залез на стол, так что Тарантино стала видна только чужая голая ступня, маячившая перед его лицом.   
— Будем говорить так, если ты станешь расценивать мои слова превратно.   
— Сбавь обороты, выблядок, и спускайся, — капитулировал Квентин, — я еще рассчитываю на перефраз Аллена и всей остальной жидомасонской братии Голливуда. Где ты кстати наручники достал?   
— Украл одного полицейского и от его хладного трупа остались только наручники и нестиранное белье.   
— С ним ты тоже фильмы смотрел? Я уже начинаю думать, что "смотреть кино" в твоем понимании это какой-то паршивый эвфемизм.   
— О, не думал, что ты знаешь такие слова.   
— Потому что ты заносчивый кусок дерьма.   
— Я начинаю думать, что оскорбления в твоем понимании это такое выражение любви.   
— Привыкай раз собрался провести со мной пол месяца.  
— Да уж, — хмыкнул Кристоф и расправил ноги, так что перед лицом Квентина теперь болтались две жилистые ступни со следами натоптышей на пятках, но в целом, Тарантино оглядел их взглядом истинного ценителя, довольно ухоженные ноги. По крайней мере лучше было смотреть на них, чем вглядываться в кособокое лицо Вальца.   
— Может снимешь уже с меня наручники?  
— Тогда ты сломаешь мне нос, — меланхолично ответил Кристоф.   
— Разумно.   
Предложение Кристофа, каким бы инфернальным и невероятным оно не казалось на первый взгляд, заинтересовало Квентина. Безусловно, ему показалась любопытной не перспектива просмотра фильмов на кухне этого бесноватого человека. Напротив, этим он успешно занимался несколько лет в американском видеопрокате, но сама ситуация, нелепая и несколько комичная, в лучших традициях фильмов братьев Коэнов заставила его усмирить свой пыл и не попытаться свернуть шею этому горе-похитителю при первой возможности. Столбики из плюсов и минусов запрыгали у Тарантино в голове, и первый столбец оказался на удивление заманчивым: вынужденное заключение вполне могло на каком-то этапе превратиться в запоминающуюся авантюру, именно в то происшествие, которое по истечению лет можно рассказать съемочной группе, создав новую городскую легенду. Если же фантазия его совсем иссякнет, то Квентин вполне может снять фильм, где главного героя похититель привязывает к ножке кухонного стула, например высушенными кишками своей предыдущей жертвы, а потом они смотрят снафф-видео и занимаются любовью на холодном кафельном полу. Правда ближе к финалу похититель должен придушить свою последнюю жертву, протолкнув тому в горло соломинку, из которой они давеча пили Dr Pepper[9]. Хотя возможно насчет Dr Pepper он и загнул — ванильной колы вполне хватит. Но Квентин действительно не могу ручаться за себя — соблазн садануть Вальцу по лицу с каждой его заносчивой ремаркой становился все больше и больше.   
— Итак, по поводу нашей маленькой неувязочки, — начал неуверенно Кристоф и спрыгнул со столешницы, — я сниму наручники, но если ты попытаешься сделать какую-нибудь глупость — я за себя не ручаюсь, понимаешь?  
— Пырнешь меня ножом?  
— Отрежу ухо.   
Так они пару минут неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, как школьники, играющие в гляделки, один старался подавить второго, но в итоге губы Кристофа дрогнули и он застенчиво улыбнулся. Эта улыбка имела все шансы назваться "милой", но неугасающий надменный блеск в зрачках рассекал лицо на две части, так что нижняя часть выглядела вполне себе привлекательной, а верхняя принадлежала настоящему трикстеру, готовому внезапно всадить тебе между лопаток столовый нож. Взяв с кухонной тумбы сахарницу, Кристоф открыл ее украшенный средиземноморской лепниной верх и достав из нее крохотный ключ, торжественно помахал им в воздухе.   
Вот дурак.   
— Ты действуешь, как злодей в детективах класса С, — хмыкнул Квентин.   
— Тебе это нравится.   
— Не зарывайся.   
— Я блистателен и кинематографичен, я не могу не нравится тебе, — последние слова он произнес практически нараспев, принуждая Тарантино разрываться между двумя чувствами — стремлением выкрутить ему ухо и желанием со смехом похлопать Вальца по плечу.   
— Ты рафинированный гаденыш.   
— Не будь предвзятым.  
— И выскочка с комплексом бога.   
— Ну хватит, — грубо оборвал его Кристоф и нахмурил высокие брови — последняя реплика его действительно задела.   
— А еще ты носишь трупного цвета шарф. Выброси его в мусоропровод, пока я не сделал это на правах сожителя.   
— Мне казалось, он тебе понравился!  
— Этот полуразложившийся труп, а не кусок ткани не может никому понравится в здравом уме. Между прочем это еще одна причина по которой я готова причислить тебя в психи.  
— Это называется "жженый апельсин".   
— Что?  
— Этот цвет имеет официальное название "жженый апельсин", — деловито объяснил Кристоф.   
— Ага, ну конечно, теперь я понимаю, что все это трудности перевода, ты говоришь, что позаимствовал меня — а на деле украл, говоришь про жженый апельсин, а сам носишь этот крысиный хвостик.   
— Ты бываешь хоть чем-то доволен?!  
— Я сижу на холодном кафеле в комнате похожей на блошиный рынок. Меня украл выблядок, у которого чертов бардак в голове. И я еще даже не накатил.   
— Боже, это типичный конфликт культур.   
— Если ты говоришь про соленые баранки, пиво и сосиски в горчице, то я пас.   
— Ну давай-давай, для полного собрания клише тебе только упоминаний о Гитлере не хватает.   
— Спасибо, что напомнил.   
— И это мне говорит человек, который проживает в стране, где на циркулярных пилах есть пометка: "Не пытайтесь остановить работу конечностями и гениталиями" — только в Америке человек попытается остановить работающую циркулярную пилу, предварительно зажав ее между ног!   
— Ну ты и гадина, — добродушно бросил Квентин, — а теперь сними это с меня, — и несколько раз дернул закованный рукой, морщась от назойливой боли.   
Кристоф кинул ему ключ и все то время, пока Тарантино чертыхался, проворачивая выскальзывающий из рук миниатюрный ключик в замке, неотрывно следил за движениями чужих, цепких рук. Когда наручники со звонким лязгом упали на кафель, Квентин с детским удивлением осмотрел тонкий лиловый браслет гематом вокруг своего запястья и поймал себя на мысли, что тысячи раз видел подобную сцену в кино.   
Кино.   
— Так что там насчет просмотра кино и траты жизни впустую?  
— О, — Кристоф оживился, но предпочел не приближаться к освободившему Квентину, — а что именно ты хочешь посмотреть?   
— У тебя есть "Геи-ниггеры из далекого космоса!"[10]?  
— Я думал, что мы уже прошли шутки на почве национальности пару минут назад.   
— Это не шутка.   
— Тогда что это?  
— Это черт тебя дери короткий метр.   
— Ты... — Кристоф замешкался и замолчал на несколько секунд, — ты хочешь сказать, что такой фильм существует в природе?  
— Да, но надеюсь, что не только в природе, но и в видеопрокате Цюриха тоже, потому что по твоей реакции видно, что ни черта ты о таком фильме не знаешь.   
— Да, потому что я не могу взять в толк какой режиссер снимет фильм с содержанием, о котором не трудно догадаться после прочтения его название?!  
— Мне про "Криминальное чтиво" тоже сначала такое говорили. А потом заткнулись и дали Золотую пальмовую ветвь, — заявил Квентин, молясь, чтобы в его словах не прозвучало апломба.   
Но Кристоф только бездумно передернул плечами и возразил:  
— Никакой "Ночи" сегодня не предвидится — я не собираюсь оставлять тебя одного в квартире в первый же день твоего заимствования.   
— Как благородно с твоей стороны, — съязвил Тарантино, — но давай-как я напомню тебе, что остаюсь здесь по доброй воли и мне не нужен соглядатай в виде типа.   
— О.   
— Что?   
— "Соглядатай", ты сказал "соглядатай" — знаешь такое слово оказывается. Даже ударение верное поставил.   
— Твою мать, я знаком с тобой всего ничего, а у меня уже голова разболелась от тебя.   
— Голова у тебя разболелась не от этого — я просто не рассчитал силу и удар вышел не таким безопасным, как я планировал.   
— Не понимаю вообще почему ты не воспользовался хлороформом.   
— Это было бы слишком кинематографично. Ненужный китч.  
— Мне показалось ты тот еще любитель китча. Твоя кухня это один сплошной китч в кубе. И я еще другие комнаты не видел.   
— Этот мой знакомый, — отмахнулся Кристоф и сделал неопределенный жест по периметру кухни, — ему нравится этот жуткий хай-тек, поэтому я перевез некоторые вещицы из моей венской квартиры сюда.  
— Какие именно? — Осторожно спросил Тарантино, но и без ответа ему стало все понятно — эти разноперые, несочетающиеся друг с другом антикварные предметы мебели, принадлежащие к разным стилям и эпохам являли собой устрашающий и в тоже время живописный паноптикум, который говорил отнюдь не о дурном вкусе владельца, а о полнейшем неумении ограничиться чем-то конкретным и определенным. Рядом с серебряными щипчиками для сахара лежал новомодный разобранный миксер, у деревянного монументального стола примостилась пластиковая, дешевая табуретка, а на подоконнике стояла наполовину затопленная дождевой водой бутылка с плавающими в ней окурками, в то время как массивная пепельница с резными краями пустовала наверху новоприобретенной микроволновки.   
После такого буйства течений впечатление о гнилостном шарфе Кристофа сильно померкло в глазах Квентина, и отмахнувшись, еле выкарабкался из-под стола — конечности сильно затекли и спину нещадно ломило, Тарантино хотелось просто растечься в кресле и впереться взглядом в экран — по-простецки бездумно. Он заметил, как Вальц заметно напрягся и даже ощетинился. Возможно сказывались последствия удара, но щекотливая ситуация и осознание собственной власти развеселили Квентина, в конце концов он может вырубить Кристофа одним ударом, благо, всевозможные потасовки на неблагополучных американских улицах многому Тарантино научили. Он подошел ближе, так что между ним и Кристофом оставалось всего пару дюймов — Вальц был заметно ниже Квентина, более узок в плечах, но при это был подвижен, словно ртуть и, как положенно актеру, сухопар. Конечно же он не успел отследить короткое движение кулака Квентина, угодившего Кристофу прямо в солнечное сплетение — тот захрипел и повалился спиной на кухонную тумбы, его губы двигались немощно и беззвучно, а раскинутые в стороны руки подрагивали кончиками пальцы, точно в ладони ему забивали гвозди. Тогда Тарантино впервые и набрел на мысль, что если этот выблядок так драматичен в повседневной жизни, то на сцене и экране он должен быть совсем ничего, не таким гипертрафирующим каждую эмоцию юнцом, каким тот старался казаться. Кристоф шумно вдохнул, будто всплывший в последнюю секунду утопающий, и что-то нечленораздельно простонал.

— Сматернись — легче станет.   
— За что? — Сквозь зубы процедил Кристоф, и Квентину оставалось только удивиться, как у того сил осталось на надменность.   
— Ты меня ударил, украл, и что самое главное — обманул, никакого запрещенного кинца у тебя и в помине нет.   
— Зато у меня был энтузиазм и харизма, которая тебя привлекла.   
— Какой фильм ты вообще имел ввиду?  
— Я же сказал тебе — "И ничего больше", фильм одного русского режиссера.   
— Терпеть не могу русских фильмов. Вечно там одни женщины, глядящие в окно и ноющие о том, что утки летят в Москву[11].   
— Ага, и пшеница. Все, что есть в жизни, это пшеница[12].   
Квентин и Кристоф смерили друг друга оценивающими, симметричными взглядами с увядающим оттенком презрения на губах, пока Квентин не поставил точку.   
— Тащи свою задницу в видеопрокат.   
И в этот раз он даже не назвал Вальца "выблядком". 

***

В последующие дни Квентин часто задавался вопросом какого черта он не ушел в момент, когда легкой, пружинящей походкой Вальц не пересек улицу и скрылся за поворотом в поисках ближайшего видеопроката. За то время, пока Кристоф отсутствовал, Квентин обшарил каждый уголок той небольшой эклектичной наружности квартиры — кроме ванной и кухни в квартире была одна единственная жилая комната, со слишком большим телевизором, на которым естественно стоял кассетник, для того чтобы быть спальней, и слишком вызывающим покрывалом в африканском стиле чтобы называться гостинной. Всего единожды смерив комнату взглядом, Тарантино сразу подметил принадлежащие Кристофу вещи, каждая из них, несмотря на свою кажущуюся изящность, смотрелась неуклюже и выпячивала свои недостатки, вместо того чтобы подчеркивать собственные достоинства. Тут было и покрывало в стиле сафари и картинка на стене с изображением банки Кэмпбелл[13], раскидистый книжный шкаф, покрывающий всю стену, заполненные разножанровой литературой от "Бесед об искусстве"[14] до делёзовского "Кино"[15], песочные часы на деревянном кофейном столике, стопка кино-журналов, разбросанных по нему в намеренном художественном беспорядке, плакат "Бешеных псов" с облаченными в черное фигурами и псевдо-кровавыми брызгами на нем, висящий на одной из створок платяного шкафа, и даже часы с кукушкой. Напротив телевизора, у самой стены, стояла железная двуспальная кровать, которая хоть и смогла смутить Квентина, но все же навела на некоторые мысли, в числе которых было странное нежелание дотрагиваться до Квентина, его смазанную реакцию на вульгарные шутки и конечно же шарф мифического цвета под названием "жженый апельсин". Квентин осмотрел каждый ящик, каждую каждую щель между книгами, словом, все эти излюбленные места для хранения личных и волнительных вещичек, но ничего кроме мятой стопки чистых листов бумаги, спрятанных между "Свободы Медведям"[16] и "Бытия и времени"[17] он так и не нашел. На книжный полках пылился ржавый кортик, видимо купленный на одной из бесчисленных антикварных распродаж и фигурка пингвина, завершая собой этот полный контрастов натюрмот. Ничего существенного под руку Квентину так и не попалось — никаких его детских фотографий, газетных вырезок с его интервью, записок с его расписанием на каждый день и подобного, что так любят упившиеся воображаемой мечтой похитители. Кристоф вернутся не раньше чем через час с кассетой в руках и целлофановым пакетом с продуктами. Тарантино мельком подметил малиновый галстук, который Кристоф нацепил на себя наверное в самых дверях, прежде чем покинуть квартиру. Нелепица какая.   
— Ты все еще здесь, — жизнерадостно произнес Кристоф, — а я нам лангуста купил.   
— Ты знаешь, у меня с первого свидания, которое кстати было в детсадовском туалете — мы с той девочкой умудрились пописать в один унитаз и условились, что поженимся по достижению совершеннолетия, но не суть, так у меня же во время тех скоротечных отношений появилась аллергия на слово "мы".  
Кристоф сделал вид, что намека не понял, и пожав плечами, закинул лангуста в морозилку. Уже нагибаясь к кассетнику, Вальц скользнул взглядом по массивным книжным полкам и эффектно замерев, оборонил, будто бы невзначай:  
— Керамический пингвинчик на полке всегда смотрел мордочкой на юг[18].  
Чертыхнувшись о его наблюдательности, Квентин было готов начать обороняться и привести парочку аргументов в свою защиту, но оборвал себя на полуслове:  
— Но я не дотрагивался до пингвина.   
— Да? — Казалось Кристоф искренне удивился, — я поставил его прямо так, что рукой не задеть почти что невозможно, жаль, жаль, мне так хотелось тебя подловить.   
— А бумагу ты между книг засунул тоже в рамках поигрулечек в кино? Может у тебя еще вальтер под подушкой, а в шкафу пылится костюм от Бриони[19]?   
— Я не настолько психопат.   
— А ты все же признаешься в том, что кукушечку своротило?  
— Если тебе захочется, я признаю, что являюсь прямым потомком Гёббельса.   
— А ты?..  
— Нет.   
— Да для него у тебя больно рожа крива.   
— Звучит весьма комплиментарно.   
— После того, как ты оглушил меня какой-то непонятной хреновиной я не готов воспринимать литературную речь. И вообще закрой свой выблядучий рот и смотри на экран.   
Пару лет назад Тарантино видел эту короткометражку урывками и предсказуемо ожидал появление галактического корабля с названием "Сфинктерный II" и остальных виновников творящегося в фильме балагана, реакция же Кристофа была бесценна — погрузившись в просмотр он впервые за их с Тарантино знакомство расслабился и позволил слегка презрительному выражению лица исчезнуть с его черт. Иногда его рот в удивлении приоткрывался, брови вздымались вверх, а в глазах сквозило неверие, что он действительно смотрит фильм с подобным названием.   
— Бритые яйца? — Повторил он за одним из героев, — этого героя действительно так зовут?  
— Ты еще не видел Голубого Посла.   
Кристоф повернулся к нему и округлил губы в ошеломленном вдохе. Тарантино же смаковал эту реакцию, она казалось ему частью своеобразной мести этому скрытному человеку напротив, план которой еще не оформился да и нуден ли он вообще?..  
— Это же треш, — бросил Кристоф, когда пошли финальные титры.   
— Ты имеешь что-то против треша?  
— Я... — он запнулся тщательно подбирая слова, — нет, что ты, — быстро ответил Вальц и смиренно сложил руки на коленях.   
— Знаешь, если бы я не нашел продюсера, готового проспонсировать "Псов" то снимал бы подобное кино.   
Вальц чуть скривился.   
— Тебе не нравится, — Тарантино кивком указал на движущихся по экрану черных парней в обтягивающих костюмчиках.   
— Не то чтобы... — протянул Кристоф, но Квентину и без комментариев было все понятно.   
— А какое кино ты любишь?   
— Их много, — он нахмурился, — "Восемь с половиной"[20] я раз двадцать пересматривал.   
— Предлагаю пари, каждый из нас предлагает по фильму, а потом мы решаем какой из них лучший.   
— И что получит победитель?  
— Решим на месте, заметано?  
— Заметно, — согласился Кристоф, открывая начало их синематографической отчаянной дуэли.   
Югославская черная волна[21], пеплумы[22], страстные и смачные перепалки Кински и Херцога[23], терзаемые моральным беспокойством Занусси, у которого Кристоф божился сняться, Холланд и Кесьлевский[24], маньяк "черного" фильма Марсель Карне[25], битвы за превосходство "Марисуса" перед "Героической кермессой"[26], споры об актуальности сплаттерпанка[27]...  
— Ты в курс, что Полански и Данауэй[28] не поладили с первого съемочного дня? "Говори уже свои грёбаные реплики, мать твою! Мотивация тебе нужна? Гонорар твоя мотивация!" — вот что орал Роман. Фэй причем в долгу не осталась и выплеснула ему в лицо стакан мочи. Говорят Полански тогда взревел — "Ах ты сучка такая, это ж моча!" "Точно, подонок, она самая" — эта девочка мне всегда нравилась!  
— Ты знал, что ударная порция Бунюэля и Кокто шваркает почище кокаина? Как-то я залпом посмотрел "Забытые"[29] и "Орфей"[30] и ещё долго сидел один на своем продавленном диване и рассматривал свои пальцы. Один палец был с усами, его глаза были чистые и приятные — как от освежителя воздуха в новых автомобилях, а второй рассказывал мне про стабильность и про то, что он мизинец, но если в Штатах не появится второй Уэллс[31], он станет для Америки средним пальцем. Блефовал...  
— Хочешь расскажу каков был мой первый раз? Я пошел на "Вкус меда", его крутили в каком-то ретро-кинотеатричке, и я позвал одну девицу, про нее поговаривала, что она позволяла мальчишкам щупать себя за супермаркетом, ее звали то ли Джессика, то ли Сара, то ли сама Сара Джессика Паркер, хотя такие имена носят половина Америки, но суть не в этом, так вот где-то на середине фильма я положил ее руку себе между ног. Представляешь, она ударила меня по щеке и убежала, наверное думала, что я помчусь ее догонять с извинениями, но как бы не так, она и мизинца Тони Ричардсона[32] не стоит!  
...войны между Кавалеровичем и Вайдой[33], Фассбиндер[34] — небритый и пузатый, в потасканном кожаном костюме, который ему еще и мал на пару размеров, с неизменным следом белого порошка у ноздрей, Годар[35], подаривший название "A Band Apart", снафф-видео с выколотыми глазами, распоренными брюхами, выбитыми костяшками и кашей вместо человеческого мяса, фильмы про закрытые школы, притоны, индийские племена, сонм вестернов с неизменно-поперченным и зажаристым Грегори Пеком[36] на постере...  
— "Расемон" не чета "Семи самураям"[37]...  
— Ложь и грязные инсинуации, именно в "Расемоне" показано повествование не с одной, а разных точек зрения!  
— Не надо мне здесь повторять, что ты заучил в своем кино-университете, "Расемон" — это новаторство, я не спорю, но именно "Самураи" стерли границы между западной и восточной культурой...  
— И очень зря.  
— Заткнись. А к тому же игра Тосиро Мифунэ[38] это эталон актерской игры на десятилетия.   
— Еще выругайся для убедительности, а-то аргументация слабовата.   
— Выблядок.   
— Я знал, что мы на этом закончим.   
— Какой же ты зануда, придираешься к словам, чтобы только показать какой-то умный и складный. Ты мне напоминаешь этакого ехидного дедка с жутким самомнением, спорю, если тебе дать маленькую черепашку, ты высосешь из нее мозг и спросишь еще — "Ты еще жива маленькая черепашка?"   
— Меня не устает поражать сила твоего воображения, — сухо прокомментировал эту реплику Кристоф и потянулся за кассетником. За последние четыре дня Вальц выходил только в видео-прокат с мятым списком фильмов, которые нужно выкупить и не уставал поражаться комментариям Квентина, выписанным убористым, практически нечитаемым почерком, в стиле: "Голова-ластик"[39] — этим фильмом я любил пытать тех подонков, что лезли к моей матери" или "Как я перестал волноваться и полюбил атомную бомбу" — "именно под финальную песню[40] я наконец трахнул ту девицу, которую окучивал всю фильмографию Лелуша[41]". Вальц уже уяснил, особенности временных рамок Квентина — тот никогда не называл точную дату и вел исчисление годам по количеству просмотренных фильмов, вместо "пятнадцати лет назад" он говорил: "Когда я только начал смотреть Ренуара"[42] или "Во времена моей дикой любви к спагетти-вестернам", когда все остальные говорили коротко и просто: "в юношестве". Квентин состоял именно из таких мелочей, и если раньше Кристоф лихорадочно вылавливал обрывки интервью Тарантино из телевизора или журналов, проглатывая глазами кадык Квентина так и норовящий выскочить из шеи, его добродушную улыбку серийного убийцы и двуличные ямочки на подбородке, теперь был владельцем долгожданного и редкого знания этих вроде бы ничего не значащих, но все же определяющих человека, черт и привычек: иссыхающий на начальных титрах фильма словесный фонтан Квентина, то как тот забывал моргать, пожирая взглядом длинные планы на экране, и то, как его прорывала, когда в телевизоре появлялось слово "конец", кажущийся искусственным, резковатый для уха, лепреконовский смех Квентина, большие пальцы на его руках, умеющие изогнуться чуть ли не пополам, его любовь к холодному цыпленку в сэндвичах, ведь: "Именно с таким сэндвичем в кулаке я впервые посмотрел "Рио Браво"[43], и я просто кончился, твою мать, в тот момент!", всегда хорошенько заправленные ругательствами толковые мысли и идеи, и одно волшебное словосочетание, которым Квентин показывал, что он что ни на есть серьезен "вот в чем соль", заставляющее Кристофа каждый раз сглатывать от странного немого восторга и мелко кивать тому, совсем как китайский болванчик. Иногда Квентин беспричинно и сильно злился, становился еще более едким чем обычно и плевался некоторыми словами, значения которых Вальц не знал, даже проучившись пару лет в Ли Страсберге[44]. Первая крупная ссора произошла у них вечером в день их знакомства, когда примостившись на подоконнике с полной окурков пепельницей, Квентин спросил:  
— А где ты будешь спать?  
Сначала ему показалось, что Кристоф от вопроса несколько напрягся, но тот быстро вновь овладел собой и сказал, как само собой разумеющийся факт:  
— На кровати естественно.   
— Ну да, я мог и не сомневаться. А я где?  
Кристоф повел плечами и скосил глаза в пол.   
— Ну так?  
— На коврике в прихожей.   
— Я типа сейчас посмеяться должен?  
Кристоф улыбнулся и смолчал. Именно в этот момент Квентин и почувствовал неладное.   
— Ты ведь не шутишь, да? Ты действительно вбил себе в голову, что я лягу с тобой на одну кровать? Так знаешь что, я понял, каков твой диагноз — у тебя мегаломания[45], уяснил?   
— Не воспринимай все так остро, — попытался оправдаться Кристоф.   
— Ответь мне на один вопрос.   
— Хорошо.   
— У тебя в родне евреи, и ты просто зажал раскладушку или ты рассчитываешь на трах?   
Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда Вальц не поморщился, едва услышав ругань. Он так и не поднял глаз с пола, видимо, прикидывая в уме, какой ответ не заставит Квентина в тот же момент, прихватив чемодан, покинуть эту квартиру навсегда.   
— Помнишь, наш разговор на вокзале?  
— К сожалению, я помню все.   
— Хорошо... Помнишь, ты сказал, что ты не против попробовать и устриц и улиток?..  
— Позволь мне разъяснить тебе, выблядок, разницу между цитатой из фильма и личным мнением. Так вот, это были не мои слова, а слова раба из чертового "Спартака", так что советую тебе не путать эти вещи в голове.   
— Откуда ты знаешь, что ты не гомосексуалист, если ты никогда не был с другим чуваком? В смысле, как ты можешь быть уверенным?[46]  
— А ты выходит, черт тебя дери, гомосексуалист?   
— Нет.   
— Но ты трахался с мужиками?  
— Я занимался сексом, — акцентировал голосом это слово Кристоф, — и с женщинами и с мужчинами.   
— Нет такого занятия, как секс, ты занимаешься многими вещами, но не сексом, ты слишком циничен чтобы заниматься любовью, но в тебе есть какая-то слащавенькая, запрятанная в душе, романтика, так что ты и не ебешься, поэтому самое правильное слово для тебя, это трахаешься. Суть в том, что ты трахаешься с мужиками и бабами, можешь себя хоть ножкой от табуретки трахнуть, мне плевать, но от меня подобного не жди, понял? — Процедил Квентин и с грохотом поставил на подоконник пепельницу, едва не рассыпав на новую побелку пепел. На эту тираду Вальц ничего не ответил, только с неожиданно презрительной гримасой на лице подхватил одну из подушек с постели и прошествовал на кухню, где свернувшись на деревянной столешнице пролежал до рассвета, пока боль в спине не заставила его пересесть на стул и забыться долгожданным сном. Квентин же из непонятной ему самому солидарности к собственному похитителю проигнорировал заправленную афро-покрывалом кровать и заснул прямо на ковре напротив телевизора, под его вечно подмигивающим красным огоньком Тарантино всегда становилось покойно и даже уютно, точно его личный тотем, не помещающийся в кармане, но зато являющийся повсеместным атрибутом каждого первого дома.  
Утром, деля друг с другом одно широкое блюдо с горкой холодных сэндвичей на ней, они разговаривали приглушенными голосами, словно пострадавшая от амнезии разведенная пара, которая продолжает по старинке делить общий быт, но при этом нутром чует что-то неладное. Безусловно, просматривая после завтрака "Повар, вор, его жена и ее любовник", они попытались сгладить выступившие накануне острые углы, перебрасываясь более-менее дружелюбными фразами.   
— Ты вылитый Спика — жрешь, ругаешься, портишь всем вокруг нервную систему и не признаешь ничьих авторитетов.   
— О, а ты выходит моя блудливая женушка. Носы с Миррен у вас действительно похожи.   
— Тогда поостерегись того, что кладешь в рот, мясо в сэндвиче может оказаться далеко не цыплячьем мяском[47].   
— Кстати, это у тебя диета такая — вареная курица?  
— Считаешь, у меня есть средства на омары в шампанском? Я только сорок евро потратил на это блюдо, антиквариат, знаешь ли.   
— Если бы ты тратил столько денег на еду, сколько на украшательство, ты бы питался лучше всех[48]. 

После такой цитаты Кристоф сразу оттаял, вновь становясь донельзя надменным, нелепым и выточенным из какого-то особенного, доселе невиданного Квентину материала. В последующие лениво проведенные перед экраном телевизора дни они умудрились сохранить ту легкую, но все же ощутимую дистанцию друзей поневоле, и Тарантино даже старался не кипятиться слишком сильно, когда включив очередную картину, Вальц примостился у кромки кровати, на которой, свесив ноги вниз, сгорбившись, сидел Квентин. Он ходил по дому в одних джинсах и старом, безразмерном дениме, купленным задолго до "Свадьбы лучшего друга", сбросив на пол измочаленную в дороге черную рубашку с перламутровыми, купленными на одной из бесчисленных европейских барахолок, пуговицами. Подобрав ноги под себя, Кристоф сидел поразительно тихо и недвижно, пока где-то на кульминации фильма, когда пальцы на ногах Квентина подрагивали от нервного ожидания развязки, не протянул руку к кромке высокого бежевого носка на ноге Тарантино и испуганно провел по нему пальцами. Завлеченный внутрь картины, Квентин только шикнул на сбежавшегося от собственной смелости Вальца, и продолжил увлеченно следить за происходящим на экране. В последствие Квентин часто мысленно бил себя по рукам, вычленяя именно этот момент из многих, коря себя, что позволил этому странному человеку с мозгами набекрень, этим олицетворением абусрда во плоти и всего нелепого и забавного, что только есть в мире, сделать этот первый шаг в сторону перемещения его с Квентином отношений в абсолютно другую плоскость. С той самой минуты Вальц поставил себе самую высокую и в тоже время мелкую планку, что когда-либо выбирал для себя: он пришел к выводу, что завоевывая дюйм за дюймом каждый день, к концу этого двухнедельного срока, он сможет добраться до самой скрытой и далекой части тела Тарантино — его собственно мозга и всего того паноптикума мыслей, идей и гипотез, что крылся в ней.По прошествии первой недели Квентин действительно перестал обзывать того выблядком, согласился делить с Вальцем если не кровать, то хотя бы одну комнату, не грозился перевернуть кухонный стол, когда Кристоф в который раз подавал ему на каждый прием пиши холодные сэндвичи с полузамороженной курицей. Кристоф тоже старался из казалось бы всех своих сил, он по его мнению очень утонченным и деликатным жестом украшал ломтики хлеба заветревшийся петрушкой, не пытался подловить Квентина на знание той или иной цитатой из кинофильма и согласился меняться с Тарантино правом на обладание кровати. Хотя одно оставалось неизменным: они по прежнему смотрели четыре-пять фильмов в день с Квентином, свесившим ноги с кровати и Кристофом, сидящим у ее изножья. Ему нравилось раз за разом проверять как далеко он может зайти и сколько много Квентин может ему позволить — иногда Вальц просто цеплялся рукой за щиколотку Квентина и терзал кромкой ногтя жесткую джинсу, порой облокачивался головой об острое колено Тарантино и сидел в такой позе, замерев, несколько часов к ряду, а время от времени подцеплял пальцами носок Квентина, лез под материю, пытаясь добраться до кожи и в такие моменты чувствовал зудящие, шипящие иголочки накатывающего счастья, даже если на экране телевизора шла очередная драма Бергмана[49], способная раздробить на щепки даже такого матерого синефила, как Кристоф. Он не решался спросить Квентина почему и с какой целью он позволяет Вальцу прикасаться к себе, то ли в страхе услышать презрительную насмешку, то ли из-за абсолютно инфантильной и глупой боязни, что Тарантино, поглощенный в кинематографический транс, не осознавал и не помнил прикосновений Кристофа. На деле ни один из них не понимал другого, причины и последствия их поведения были неосознанно скрыты ими самими друг от друга, привнося в их отношения флер нелепицы и абсурда. Они могли спорить между собой о ничего не не значащей детальки или оттенки, они спорили и ругались до хрипоты и странного восторга, охватывающего их в самом начале беседы, они никогда не приходили к консесу, что не останавливало их от продолжения спора на следующий же день. Они переходили на личности, плевали на все законы риторики, продолжая будто фехтовать друг с другом словами, они спорили о хронометраже того или иного фильма, об именах персонажей, о намеках и символах, о релевантности Гильдии режиссеров Америки, о расписании автобусов, идущих напрямую до Твин Пикс[50].  
А как-то они начали спор об актерских способностях Линды Лавлейс:  
— Да будет тебе известно, умение красиво трахаться на камеру не означает недюжинный актерский талант, — спародировав манеру речи Кристофа, произнес Тарантино.  
— А у тебя богатый опыт в подобных вещах?  
— Как быстро ты с Лавлейс перекинулся на меня.  
— Ты в курсе, что сейчас используешь демагогический прием ad hominem? В правила риторики...  
— Я могу показать тебе кровь, любовь и риторику, могу кровь и любовь без риторики, или кровь и риторику без любви. Единственное, чего не могу, так это любовь и риторику без крови. Без крови никак нельзя, на ней все замешано[51].  
— Не увиливай.  
— Да прекрати, я знаю, что ты тащишься от моментов, когда я бросаю тебе эти цитаты. Ну да ладно, о чем это мы, ах да, Лавлейс[52], так вот, я точно знаю, что есть разница между искусством кино и трахом. А если ты этого не узнал на своем опыте, то можешь поверить мне на слово.  
Кристоф только сухо улыбнулся и парировал:  
— Как ты сам сказал в начале нашего спора, есть разница между тем чтобы просто уметь трахаться и уметь трахаться на камеру. Центральным становится не удовлетворение партнера, а удовлетворение зрителя.  
— В этом ты прав, но соль порнушки в том, чтобы вызвать у зрителя одно единственную эмоцию — возбуждение. Чтобы он подрочил и кончил, а потом посоветовал друзьям, мол, охренительная штучка эта Лавлейс. В настоящем же кино актеры должны вызывать у зрителя весь спектр эмоций, в этом и разница, сечешь?  
— И ты считаешь это легко?  
— Что "легко"? Завести кого-то? Картинно постонать на камеру? Закатить глаза и принять член так глубоко, чтобы до горла доставал? Ты об этом?  
Кристоф замер, точно выискивая правильную формулировку для того, что он собирается сказать, и произнес:  
— Ты все упрощаешь: зритель инстинктивно всегда почувствует фальшь, гипертрофированные стоны будут резать слух...  
— Ты еще скажи, гиперболические!  
— И скажу! В отличие от тебя..  
— В отличие от меня "что"? Я знаю слово "гипетрофированные", знаю, что такое гипербола, а что такое литота, я просто не использую их чтобы выпендриться, как некоторые.  
Кристоф только неопределенно махнул рукой и продолжил:  
— Давай не будет отходить от темы. Я лишь хочу сказать, что имитация естественности это и есть главная задача актера. И нет разницы порнография это, или эпический фильм Ланга[53].  
— То есть ты хочешь, что все эти актрисы так жутчайше страдают из-за подобных унижений и держать марку им невероятно сложно?  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду под унижениями?  
— Ну например минет.  
— Ты находишь позицию того кто...  
— Если ты назовешь минет фелляцией я откажусь смотреть горячо тобой любимые "Шепоты и крики"[54].  
— Мм, позицию того, кто отсасывает унизительной?  
— Да. А разве ты не согласен? — Искренне удивился Тарантино, наклонившись ниже к Кристофу, сверля его заинтересованным взглядом. Такой порыв видимо сильно вдохновил Вальца и, он подтянувшись на руках, сел на кровать рядом с Тарантино.  
— Наоборот. В уязвимой позиции находится тот, кому отсасывают.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— А ты сам посуди, все мужчины так трясутся над своим членом: для них это не только детородный орган, но и способ самоутверждения, многие мужчины средних лет, как великовозрастные младенцы, сравнивают свою длину с чужой, так боятся, если кто-то ударит их в пах, впрочем, ты сам знаешь. И вот они значит, вручают, скажем так, этот свой драгоценный жезл кому-то, вставляют в чей-то рот, а на периферии их сознания мечутся мысли и эти несчастные дюймы мучают мужчин каждым утром всю их жизнь. И вот они видят как чьи-то губы обхватывают их, но не перестают спрашивать себя: "Он большой у меня? Достаточно ли он большой? Достаточно ли он твердый, сработает ли он в самый ответственный момент?" но главный вопрос, который они задают себе с начала и до самого конца: "Хорош ли я? Есть ли мужчина, который может быть лучше меня в постели? Были ли у нее, этой девицы, которая работает сейчас надо мной, мужчина лучше? Был ли нее у нее тот, кто больше и быстрее и медленнее и длиннее и глубже и сильнее, чем я? Что если я делаю все не так?" В такой ситуации мужчина абсолютно уязвим, он может только стонать и шептать эти грязные, кретинские словечки, как: "еще", "глубже", "возьми его всего" и покрываться потом не только от наслаждения, но и от неосознанного страха. Вся шутка в том, что главное это даже не страх перед собственной неполноценностью, а в том, что в погоне за наслаждением у человека отмирают все рациональные и осмысленные чувства, и если именно в сексе мы максимально открываемся друг другу во всех смыслах, то когда тебе кто-то отсасывает, то открываешься и отдаешься именно ты, теряя всякий контроль над собой. А другой в прямом смысле держит его за яйца. Никто не любит, когда его, беззащитного, держат за яйца.  
Когда Кристоф закончил, Квентин не подхватил нить разговора, как они оба привыкли, и в обычно раздираемой шумом споров квартире, на миг установилась тишина. Казалось они боялись спугнуть ее и сидели так несколько секунд — не глотая, не поигрывая костяшками, не усмехаясь, точно решая для себя — в шутку или в серьез они начали обсуждать эту тему. В конце концов Тарантино тихонько присвистнул и засмеялся своим резковатым, грохочущим смехом.  
— Не ожидал от тебя такого глубокого анализа проблемы. Ты стоишь Фрейда и Лакана вместе взятых.  
— Сочту за комплимент.  
— Это и есть комплимент! Но теперь послушай мою историю, я как раз тогда начал работать в видеопрокате и отвечал на вопросы в стиле: "Тельма и Луиза[55] это фильм или модельное агентство?" И вот значит однажды пришла в прокат одна цаца, и говорит, что, мол, любит фильма Фон Триера[56], что тот, мол, такой глубокий и аристократичный. Ха, уже в тот момент я все про эту цыпу понял, тем более, у нее был такой размалеванный красным рот, губы выглядели так будто их на барбекю пожарили. Я в последний раз такие губы только у Дерн в "Диких сердцем[57]" видел. Но я цацу разочаровывать не стал, но, потрепавшись с ней пару пару минут, я понял, что она на все готова, знаешь такой тип женщин, которые готовы отсосать тебе прямо на парковке, разодрав в клочья колготки, просто потому что подобные приключения раззадоривают их больше, чем все эти ужины в шикарных ресторанах и секс у окна фешенебельного отеля, так что прохожим все всегда видно. Так она встала на колени, даже не дождавшись того, чтобы я повесил на дверь табличку "технический перерыв" и расстегнула мне брюки. Дальше все было по сценарию — я просто схватил цацу за волосы и насаживал ртом на мой член, так что потом он весь был покрыт алыми отметинами от ее красной помады. Я трахнул ее рот, понимаешь? А у нее слезились глаза, она кашляла и в конце конечно же поперхнулась, заляпав мне брюки. Я хотел было прислать ей чек за химчистку, но мы распрощались сразу же после минета, так что я не только ее адрес узнать не успел, но и само имя цыпочки. Вот и конец истории, — подытожил Тарантино и еле сдержал улыбку, когда увидел, какое впечатление произвели его слова на Кристофа — тот сидел немного съежившись, словно его только что ударили, а на глазах выступила влага, и Квентин понял, что тот не моргнул ни разу за всю длинную историю, что Тарантино ему рассказал.

— Я считаю, — начал Кристоф, но зашелся сухим кашлем, и только успокоившись, смог продолжить, — я считаю, что эта... девица просто не смогла найти к тебе верный подход.  
— Да? — Насмешливо переспросил Квентин.  
— Да.  
— А ты бы нашел?  
— А ты бы позволил?  
— Только если бы ты нашел.  
— Это еще одна риторическая ошибка под названием "порочный круг", — тут Кристоф резко оборвал себя и, шумно выдохнув воздух, которого в последние минуты стало как-то слишком много, зарылся руками в волосы в искренней и иступленной попытке понять, как же ему нужно поступить.  
— Может хочешь выпить для смелости?  
— Хватит насмешничать надо мной, — резким фальцетом чуть ли не закричал Кристоф и вновь осекся, поняв, как же жалко это должно быть выглядит со стороны, — перестань. Не сейчас. Хорошо?  
Квентин только кивнул и бросил задумчивый, но в тоже время испытующий взгляд на Вальца, одними глазами спрашивая о его следующем шаге.  
— Только громко не кричи, — глухо произнес Кристоф, так что Тарантино не смог понять шутит тот или говорит серьезно. Было видно, как Кристоф нервничает, воровато облизывает губы, несколько бледнеет и даже сильнее затягивает резинку на волосах.  
Будь это кто-то другой Кристоф просто бы надменно посмотрел таким взглядом, что стало бы сразу понятно кто кому делает одолжение.  
Будь это кто-то другой Квентин не стал бы мелочиться и пошло пошутил бы или начал подначивать или схватил бы этого человечка для перепиха за воротник и прижал к своему паху.  
Но это было именно они двое, что делало все таким сложным, неловким, нестерпимым, и тот факт, что они оба терпеть друг друга не могли и в то же время просыпались иногда по ночам, чтобы рассказать об идеи, шутке, умозаключении о котором забыли рассказать вечером или к которому пришли только во сне, именно это и превращало их отношения в эпический театр, который с легкой руки Брехта[58] был принят людьми, как самое верное определение этой необъятной и нелепой жизни.  
Перед тем как положить руку на бедро Квентина, разрушая этим движением барьер в виде наметившейся дружбы, Кристоф все же спросил:  
— Ты же не одолжение мне делаешь. Зачем тебе это?  
— А почему бы и нет?  
— Ты говорил, что мужчины это не по твоей части.  
— А ты и не мужчина, — отрезал Квентин, — ты что-то другое, я еще не разобрался что, но явно что-то иное и и не земное, в самом худшем смысле этого слова. Существо, новый подвид хордовых, homo absurdus[59], или как это правильно на языке людей с университетскими дипломами сказать. Это ни комплимент и ни оскорбление, просто прими это, как факт.  
— А ты понимаешь, что ты абсолютно такой же? — Кристоф нахмурил брови и положил ладонь на чужое бедро, провел по ее внутренней стороне, — ты другой, но при этом абсолютно такой же. Вот такой вот дуализм.  
Кристоф начал вести рукой выше, рыскал кончиками пальцами по скрытой тканью коже, пытаясь узнать и запомнить это незнакомое тело за один раз. Его прикосновения были похожи на перебирающего лапками скорпиона на теле заснувшего в пустыне бедуина, Кристоф дотронулся до напряженного живота Квентина и заскользил ладонью под край джинсовой куртке, под которой он нащупал одно только голое, покрытое мурашками, тело. Он нажал на пресс Квентина, заставляя того откинуться на колющуюся постоянно вылезающими гусиными перьями подушку, так что с края кровати свисали одни только ступни. Наконец Кристоф подхватил шлевку на ремне Квентина и слегка потянув, расстегнул зазмеившейся вокруг его запястья пояс. Пока он возился с пуговицами на джинсах, выправляя ткань, которую благополучно заела молния, и стягивал вниз эти покрытые грязными пятнашками то тут то там, джинсы прямо вместе с нижнем бельем, пока он все это проделывал, Квентин недвижно лежал, пытаясь просчитать собственный пульс, но то и дело сбивался. Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, что Кристоф смотрит на него в упор, вцепившись в него глазами, как терьер вцепляется челюстями в песье горло на собачьих боях.  
Он бы даже испугался такого взгляда, но Квентин Тарантино не боится ничего, и потому он откинул голову на покрывало и попытался расслабить каждую мышцу, стараясь унять взбудораженное ожиданием тело.  
— Почему ты молчишь? Ты ведь никогда не молчишь, — послышался голос Кристофа.  
— Я могу рассказать тебе о приливах[60].  
— Тогда лучше молчи.  
Когда наконец Кристоф дотронулся до него ртом, Квентина пробила внезапная дрожь — все казалось новым и уже давно пройденным одновременно, рот, язык, очередность действий Кристофа все было знакомо, ровно также как с женщинами, и в тоже время совсем по-другому. Это было странно, это было отвратительно и будоражаще — чувствовать колкую шероховатость щетины на собственной коже, от этого было душно и влажно, от этого хотелось как-то особенно точно простонать или сказать какую-то замысловатую пошлость, от которой в обычные дни хочется передернуть плечами, но в тот момент можно было сразу же кончить.  
Пару раз он даже порывался схватить Кристофа за шею, в иступленном желании намотать самые кончики волос на ладонь, натянуть их, даже вырвать клок, причинить боль, чтобы Кристоф, как и он, отпустил себя, простонал, поперхнулся, поменял сосредоточенно-безразличную гримасу на что-то открытое и честное, в миг перестав быть хозяином положения. В какой-то момент Кристоф отстранился, с влажным шлепков разомкнул губы и чуть приподнялся на локтях, с вызовом посмотрев в глаза Квентина.  
— Что ты хочешь чтобы я сказал?  
— Правду.  
— Ты хорошо отсасываешь.  
— Не эту правду.  
— Ты отсасываешь почти также хорошо, как Ума Турман[61].  
— Опять не то.  
— Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо.  
— Это уже лучше, — хрипло отозвался Кристоф и, наклонившись, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони Квентина. Тот только сильнее вцепился в покрывало ногтями, так что побелели костяшки пальцев и тянущее внизу живота возбуждение сменилось легкой болью.  
Кристоф не давал ему кончить еще некоторое время, пока они оба вконец не взмокли и не запыхались. Квентин понял, что больше не может держаться, когда ощутил почти что невесомое прикосновение зубов на головке, и сорвано простонал, преддверии оргазма.  
— А тебе идет, — прокомментировал Квентин, глянув на белесые подтеки на чужой щеке. На молочной коже Кристофа она смотрелась почти органично, насколько органичной может выглядеть мужская, испачканная спермой щека, — теперь ты действительно красавчик. Но рожа все равно крива.  
— Какой же ты неблагодарный, — с неподдельным восхищением прошептал Вальц, так что от его доминантной властности не осталось и следа.  
— Какой есть, — пожал плечами Тарантино и, поколебавшись, все же отодвинулся, когда Кристоф подтянулся и улегся рядом с ним.  
— Дотронься до меня, — просто сказал Кристоф.  
— Мы сделали это в целях эксперимента, — на всякий случай пояснил Квентин и пылко ткнул Вальца меж ребер.  
— Конечно же ради эксперимента.  
— Во имя признания талантов Лавлейс.  
— Да благословит бог ее душу, — поддакнул Вальц.  
— Ты что, — с наигранной подозрительностью спросил Квентин, — издеваешься надо мной?  
— Даже и не думал.

***  
— Расскажи про новый сценарий, — примостившись на противоположном краю кровати, сказал Кристоф.  
В ответ на такую просьбу Квентин только скрипнул зубами, но злости, как бывало раньше не испытал, только сухое раздражение вперемешку с вынужденным смирением. Для виду он с минуты поиграл желваками, но все же сдался, и произнес:  
— Знаешь, ты, один никудышненький минет не дает тебе никакого чертового права рыться в моем чемодане.  
— Никудышненького? — В притворном удивлении вздел брови Кристоф, — да ты был как в лихорадке, когда...  
— Забудь.  
— Только если расскажешь.  
— Ты уже прочел?  
— Нет... так проглядел...  
— Значит прочел.  
Квентин начал писать этот сценарий прямо в дороге. Ему казалось, что восьминедельное путешествие по Европе после изнурительного процесса съемок "Криминального чтива", пост-продакшена, глянцевых галстуков и бумажных улыбок Каннского кинофестиваля, станет той панацеей, которая вернет его в ритм постоянных диалоговых набросок в карманном блокноте, салфеток в придорожных кафе, манжетах, воротничках и коленок девушек на одну ночь.  
— Не хочешь узнать, понравилось мне или нет?  
Квентин только усмехнулся:  
— Тебе не могло не понравится.  
— Почему это? Мне, знаешь ли, совсем не понравилось, во-первых, ты пошло заигрываешь с темой нацизма и Холокоста, во-вторых, этот полковник СС с его ужимками и трубкой Шерлока Холмса совершенно неестественен, а уж Гитлер, спрашивающий не найдется ли у охраны жвачки, просто смешон[62].  
— У тебя просто юмор старомодный.  
— Нет, просто тебе стоит подумать над сценарием.  
— А ты значит, мне в учителя подался?  
— Я никуда не подался, просто рекомендую исправить некоторые вещи. Актеров приличных найти, так далее.  
— Погоди... ты на что-то намекаешь?  
Кристоф было пытался начать протестовать, но под едким взглядом Тарантино быстро сник.  
— Сценарий неси. Живей давай, — добавил Тарантино, видя, что Кристоф оторопел в нерешительности.  
— Он здесь, — несколько виновато произнес Кристоф и, перегнувшись через кухонную тумбу, выудил из небольшого, изгвазданного цветными пятнами бурной фантазией Поллока[63], сундучка помятые, исписанные почерком Тарантино листки.  
— Ах ты конченная мразь, украл мои листки, — с поддельной лаской в голосе произнес Квентин и ловко поймал эту кипу, умудрившись не выронить ни одну из страниц, и быстро проглядев свои заметки, подал Кристофу один из листков.  
— Вот, умник, если считаешь, что можешь претендовать на роль, то давай, почитай мне.  
— Я этого не говорил, это ты сам домыслил.  
— Но ты имел это ввиду, не ломайся, тебе меня так легко не провести. Итак, тебя зовут Ганс Ланда, ты умен и изворотлив, как сам дьявол, ты красноречивый человек себе на уме, которому плевать на национальность, политику и прочую шелуху, ты просто хочешь делать свою работу хорошо и чтобы не случилось, остаться на коне.  
— Насколько я беспринципен?  
— Абсолютно, ни морали, ни устойчивых жизненных позиций, я же говорю — ты сам сатана во плоти.  
— А... я красив?  
— Когда я выписывал героя, то представлял кого-то по типу тебя, так что нет, — честно ответил Квентин, получив в ответ хмурый взгляд.  
Поняв, что пререкаться бессмысленно, Кристоф развернул бумажку и прочитав строчки про себя, сказал:  
— И ты будешь этим фермером с молочной фермой и дочурками-доярками?  
— Да.  
— А я ищу евреев.  
— Ты ищешь не просто евреев, — махнул рукой Квентин, — ты ищешь жидов! крыс! врагов нации! трусов и паразитов, веками гонимых из одной страны в другую! именно ты несешь правосудие, избавляя мир от этих выродков Земли! — Вошел в раж Квентин, едва не перевернув, стоящую рядом с ним кружку пива.  
— Тебя за такие высказывания, в Германии бы давно за разжигание межнациональной розни бы арестовали, — саркастично ответил Кристоф и вновь проглянул листок.  
— Мм... Месье, вам известно, какой кличкой наградил меня французский народ? — Слегка споткнувшись на первом слове, начал Кристоф.  
— Меня подобные вещи не интересуют.  
— Но вы знаете, как меня называют.  
— Да, знаю.  
— И как?  
— Вас называют "Охотник на евреев".  
— Именно так! — Серьезно ответил Кристоф.  
— Нет!  
— Что "нет"?  
— Ты не должен говорить это с такой серьезной маркой на лице, ты должен фиглярствовать понимаешь? Как тот же Гамлет, потому что ты знаешь, что это игра в одни ворота, что финал боя заказан заранее, что ты хитрее и смекалистее этого несчастного фермера! Ты должен веселиться над ситуацией, выть выше этого всего, ведь ты не нацист, ты... ты... ищейка, понимаешь?  
— Да, кажется да. Давай попробуем еще. Хм. В отличие от большинства немецких солдат, я могу думать как еврей. Именно поэтому я столь успешно на них охочусь. А солдаты могут думать  
только как немцы. Если сравнивать немцев  
с животным миром, то они хитростью и хищными повадками похожи на ястребов. А если сравнить с животными евреев, то они больше похожи на крыс.  
— Опять не то. Почему у тебя презрительные интонации? Они должны быть наоборот довольно спокойными, как будто ты параграф из учебника читаешь.  
— Я постараюсь, — с нажимом ответил Вальц и попытался было еще раз, но эта попытка вылилась в такую же неудачу как и две предыдущие. В отличие от их обычных перепалок, этот разговор не был пропитан той желчью и иронией, к которой они оба привыкли. Квентин говорил наставительно и терпеливо, без свойственного для него сарказма, а Кристоф по-большей мере молчал и кивал на то или иное предложение. Отношения режиссер-актер абсолютно естественно расчертили их общение на две равные доли — вот здесь мы кусаемся словами, шипим и пытаемся исколоть друг друга вилками, а вот тут мы работаем вместе, обсуждаем роль и сценарий и ведем себя практически, как нормальные, рассудительные люди.  
Последующие несколько дней они только и препарировали сценарий, переговариваясь в пол голоса и расчеркивая страницы под текучим, желтым светом ламп. Для Квентина стены этой квартиры в какой-то момент перестали казаться враждебными или же сковывающими, в последствие, он так и не смог вспомнить, не смог отличить этот момент, когда квартира, безвкусица интерьера и этот забавный, невозможный человек с кривоватом лицом стали неотъемлемой частью рутины, рутины, которая Тарантино совсем не надоедала. Это было похоже на естественное скольжение усталого человека от реальности к долгожданному сну, и он привык к этому месту, как иные засыпают — сначала медленно, сознавая каждое изменение, каждую деталь, а потом незаметно и непримечательно — но раз и навсегда, без возврата назад до самого утра.  
— Есть одна сцена, — слова Квентина прорезали сгустившуюся над ними тишину, — она есть у меня в голове, но пока я совершенно не представляю, какие верные слова к ней подобрать.  
Было далеко за полночь, и они лежали каждый в своем уголке — Кристоф, согласно расписание своей ночной смены на железной, лязгающей пружинами кровати, а Квентина на полу, завернувшись в декоративную подушку викторианской расцветки. Вальц, уже готовы провалиться в сон, дернулся, точно от удара и откашлявшись, спросил:  
— Расскажешь?  
— Там Ланда сидит в ресторане с одной из тех жертв, семью которой уничтожил, и вот они сидят, а тот ее очень ненавязчиво и деликатно расспрашивает. Конечно же он предлагает ей выпить молока, что отсылает нас к начальной сцене в сценарии, где он приходит в один из домов, где прячется она в семьей и пьет это свежайшее молоко. Девка конечно же не может понять, узнал он ее или нет, играет он с ней или нет. Я это вижу очень четко, ясно, красочно, знаешь, весь такой саспенс, чтобы зрители изжевали свою руку от напряжения. Но ничего не выходит. Не могу найти слов, просекаешь?  
Кристоф пожевал кончик наволочки и скомкано ответил:  
— Я над этим поразмыслю.

Настаивать на более детальном ответе, Квентин не стал, в конце концов он сам и только он сам должен размышлять над раскадровкой, верном чередовании крупных и дальних планов и жизненности и оригинальности диалогов. Уж Кристоф, который за эти пару дней так и не смог разобраться в характере центрального персонажа будущего фильма, ему явно не помощник. Иногда Тарантино казалось, что Кристоф со свойственной ему иррациональной обидчивостью и даже мстительностью, ждет что Квентин заберется с ним под это дешевое, синтетическое покрывало и наконец-то назовет не "выблядком", а по имени. После того весьма недурного с точки зрения Тарантино минета, между ними все осталось неизменном — Кристоф по прежнему щупал его голень во время просмотра фильмов, готовил ему сэндвичи с холодным цыпленком и остерегался лишний раз дотронуться, а Квентин, выбрав в свои приоритеты политику невмешательства, как бы со стороны наблюдал над тем, что происходит в этой крохотной квартирке в центре Цюриха. На обещанные прогулки Вальц его так и не вывел, в вихре фильмов, хлестких разговоров а теперь и работы над сценарием у них обоих так и не осталось времени на осмотр городских пабов, кладбищ и прочих прелестных в своей злачности мест. Потому Квентин искренне изумился, когда на следующий вечер Вальц предложил ему сходить на обед в ресторан.  
— Если ты надеешься, что сможешь обставить все, как на свидание, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, уяснил? — На самом пороге объявил Квентин.  
В ответ на такую тираду Кристоф только усмехнулся с этой своей кособокой самовлюбленной улыбочкой, которая ничего хорошего для Тарантино не предвещала, и оправив манжеты, несколько неподходящего для погоды, суконного пиджака, Вальц распахнул дверь квартиры.  
В дороге, Кристоф не проронил ни слова, только коротко бросил через плечо название ресторана: "Cantinetta Antinori", как будто это название могло сказать что-то, не бывавшему раньше в городе, Квентину. Ресторан был расположен совсем не далеко от вокзала, в одном из проулков, в расписанном тирольским орнаментом доме и едва слышным с улицы итальянским говором, мельтешащих в прорезях окон, официантов. Внутри в самом воздухе Квентин учуял разлитый душок печного жара и смака, готовящихся блюд, и подоспевший к ним низкорослый, бритоголовый официант, который за пределами этого здания вполне мог сойти за штампованного нео-нациста, усадил Квентина за столик и исчез в проходе на кухню.  
— Очарован, месье, — услышал он за спиной голос Кристофа и сразу же насторожился — интонация, с которой он произнес эту фразу казалось чужой, слишком уж уверенной и при этом лукавой она звучала. Но к чему он совершенно не был готов, так это к тому, что Вальц возьмет его тяжелую, порозовевшую на холоде руку и оставит на ней быстрый, сухой поцелуй, еще до того, как Тарантино бы успел одернуть ее или же вспылить.  
— Какого хрена... — начал было Квентин, но замолчал, чувствуя странную перемену настроения Кристофа, всю несвойственность его позы, интонаций, даже поворота головы — из надменного выпускника драматической школы с замашками педераста и аристократа тот приобрел необычную властность в голосе, и сама его поза — расслабленная, но в тоже время жесткая, с чувствующимся сильным внутренним костяком заставила Тарантино напрячься. Кристоф только откинулся на стуле и достав из кармана полупустую пачку, принадлежавших самому Квентину, тяжелых, нефильтрованных, сигарет, медленным, почти что драматичным жестом закурил.  
— Вы уже пробовали местный штрудель? — Как бы невзначай осведомился Кристоф.  
— Ты в своем уме вообще?  
— Нет? Он весьма неплох, — пропустив реплику Тарантино мимо ушей продолжил гнуть свою линию Кристоф, — итак, — на его лице появилась располагающая к себе улыбка, — как вы познакомились с молодым рядовым?  
После таких слов Квентин оторопел еще больше, и единственная мысль на которой он себя поймал, так это то, что слова Кристоф, его жесты, улыбка и выражение глаз кажутся ему невероятно знакомыми, даже родными. Как будто Вальц откопал в его памяти какой-то потерянный, бесформенный образ и теперь трансформирует его в нечто антропоморфное, живое и верное. Это было даже не дежа-вю, а скорее тихий триумф, который обычно испытывает режиссер из-за спины оператора, видя, как актер с первого раза выхватывает суть персонажа и не играет, а проживает его историю.  
— Да... — Кристоф повернулся к подоспевшему официанту и вновь выдал эту открытую, несколько ехидную улыбочку и сделал заказ, — два штруделя. Один для меня, второй для месье. Мне чашечку эсспрессо, а для месье, — Кристоф помедлил, точно обдумывая, что же такого особенного предложить Квентину, и щелкнув в воздухе пальцами, принял решение, — стакан молока.  
В эту секунду Квентин не то чтобы начал понимать подоплеку происходящего, нет, он был ошарашен догадкой, так что он раскрыл рот в беззвучном восклицании или ругательстве или же просто восхищенным вздохе. И этот человек сидящий напротив его, нет, уже не Кристоф, а самый настоящий штандартенфюрер СД Ганс Ланда воспользовался его замешательством и продолжил:  
— Итак, месье, вы собирались рассказать…  
— Буквально пару дней назад я ничего не знал о рядовом Цоллере  
и его подвигах, — подхватил Квентин, все еще в безумных сомнениях о реальности происходящего. Он говорил медленно, тихо, даже неловко, запинаясь под этим пристальным взглядом, утягивающий его прямо во взгляд Ланды, точно жгут, — для меня рядовой был просто посетителем моего кинотеатра. Мы несколько раз говорили, но…  
— Месье, позвольте вас перебить. Этот разговор простая формальность, — Ланда помахал в воздухе рукой, но улыбка, эта плотоядная, похожая на капкан улыбка, так и осталась, словно на иголках, пришпиленной к его рту, — вам не о чем беспокоиться.  
В этот самый момент из дверного проема показался официант с двумя белоснежными блюдами в руках и аккуратно поставил их им на столик, стараясь движением не повредить архитектурно-устроенное сооруженице из печеных яблок и теста. Ланда с аппетитом взглянул на дессерт, но Тарантино-то знал, что тот способен закусывать только младенцами и евреями, а штрудель это так — камуфляж.  
— Ах, простите, я забыл заказать сливки, — напевно произнес Ланда и сам рассеялся над собственной забывчивостью.  
Квентин ничего не ответил и приподняв от чего-то одеревеневшую руку, занес над штруделем зубцы вилки.  
— Дождитесь сливок, — с веселым порицанием повел пальцем Ланда, заставив Тарантино одной только интонацией отложить столовый прибор в сторону. Когда им наконец принесли сливки, лицо Ланда точно осветилось и широким жестом, пододвинув ближе к Квентину его блюда, он сказал:  
— После вас.  
Кусок едва полез в горло, но по наитию Тарантино проглотил, совсем не почувствовав сладкого, таяющего на языке вкуса.  
— Вердикт?  
Квентин только поджал губы.  
— Как я сказал: неплохо, — Ланда слегка прищурился и и точно, комментируя только что подмеченную безделицу, произнес, — я заметил, у вас работает негр. Это правда?  
— Да. Он француз. Его зовут Марсель.  
— И чем он занят?  
— Киномеханик.  
— Хороший?  
— Лучший.  
— В общем да, для них это хорошее занятие. А вы умейте обращаться с проектором?  
— Конечно.  
— Зная рейхсминистра, я вполне уверен, что он не хотел бы, чтобы успех или провал его замечательного вечера зависел от способностей негра. Так что, если мы проведём мероприятие в вашем заведении, не смотря на все таланты вашего негра, работать с проектором будете вы, — точно урезонивая его в этом, протянул Ланда, — согласны?  
— Да.  
Немного помолчав, точно решая продолжать эту словесную попытку или хватит, Ланда вновь закурил.  
— Сигарету? Не французские. Немецкие.  
Квентин только помотал головой, не в силах выдавить из себя хотя бы одну относящуюся к сценарию реплику. Ему казалось, что язык прилип к небу, а саму гортань будто заморозило.  
— Хотел спросить вас ещё кое о чём, — Ланда облизнул губы, а уголки его губ задрожали, как обычно бывает у хищника, готовящегося к своему последнему броску, — но прямо сейчас, ей-богу, даже вспомнить не могу о чём, — пожал плечами Ланда, точно прося прощения за собственную рассеянность, — наверное, мелочь какая-то, — Ланда рассмеялся и потянулся на стуле, точно насытившийся сырым мясцом зверь.  
Бросив на Квентина очередной пронизывающий взгляд он, повертев в руках, дотлевающую сигарету одним спонтанным, точным движением потушил ее о нетронутую корочку штруделя, так что расплывшиеся по тарелки сливки окропились черным пеплом. Должно быть этого финального штриха оказалось для Квентина слишком много, и выронив из рук десертную вилку, он все также гулко и тихо, как та самая жертва Холокоста из его сценария, произнес на одном дыхании:  
— Я выебу из тебя всю эту дичь. Пошли.

Лицо Ланды треснуло, и прямо из щели выглянуло, даже выпорхнуло знакомое, ошеломленное лицо Кристофа. Тот прикрыл рот рукой, то ли в шоке, то ли в стремлении не сболтнуть лишнего, и очнувшись, вывернул карман своего пиджака, высыпав множество звенящей, серебрящейся на свету мелочи, вскочил со стула. Редкие посетители с интересом взглянули на него — у Вальца было лицо, точно его кто-то внезапно ударил, таким изумленным и несколько мучительным было его выражение. Тарантино встал не с меньшим грохотом, но на него оборачиваться посетители побоялись, он напротив, всклокоченный, ошпаренной произошедшей между ним и Кристофом сценой, выглядел несколько угрожающе со своими напряженными пальцами и ошалелым блеском в глазах.  
Первым из дверей ресторана выбежал Квентин, с остервенением наступая на лужи, пересекая огороженные мелким заборчиком газоны, он направлялся в сторону знакомого ему дома, напичканного тысячами несуразных безделушек. Прямо за ним, спотыкаясь о бордюры, и в кои веки наступая на стыки плит, быстрым шагом следовал Кристоф, пока они наконец не поймали друг друга у входа в подъезд, и обменявшись похожими на подзатыльники слепыми поцелуями куда угодно кроме губ, одновременно замерли, словно кто-то посторонний, там в небе, нажал на стоп-кадр. Они стояли так ровно одну долю секунды, продуваемые всеми непогожими ветрами, мыслями, пока Квентин, звонко ругнувшись, не втолкнул Кристофа в подъезд в зашей. Потом Вальц еще долго дергал ручку двери в неверную сторону, умудрился уже в прихожей стянуть с себя брюки, так и оставив лаковые туфли на почему-то босу ногу болтаться на ногах, и упал на пол, больно стукнувшись подбородком, от умелой подсечки Квентина.  
Впервые они молчали, и этого казалось достаточно, на слова не хватало ни времени, ни фантазии, язык вяз в гортани, точно умасленный облепиховой настойкой, а пальцы виртуозно путались в пуговицах и шлевках. Квентин не имел практики в подобных отношениях, он только знал, что это должно быть очень, очень больно, и не понимал, почему Кристоф так этого судорожно хотел. Возможно виной был чумный рассудок, попутавший полярности и переставивший боль и удовольствие местами, с возможно сложные протеины, бурлящие в крови, заставлявшие ладони потеть, кровь — нестись и закипать в низу живота, а голос — хрипнуть, пока они вытряхивали друг друга из одежды. Уже вскарабкавшись на кровать, Кристоф остановился, переведя дыхание, и спросил:  
— А у тебя нет венерических заболеваний?  
Квентин по-началу рассеяно моргнул, но, взяв себя в руки, раздраженно ответил:  
— А почему ты только сейчас об этом спрашиваешь?  
— У тебя же столько девиц должно быть было.  
— Успокойся, у меня никогда ничего не было, даже прыщика.  
— Знаешь, я очень боюсь этих болячек.  
— Давай прекратим если хочешь.  
— Ты хочешь прекратить? — Спросил Кристоф стягивая с себя рубашку, через голову, как-то совсем ребячески.  
— Если и будешь дальше спрашивать такие вещи, то да[64].  
Кристоф помотал головой, а потом совсем уж сумбурно осведомился, если у Квентина презервативы и вазелин.  
— Я что, похож на ходячую аптеку?  
— Нет, — пробормотал Кристоф и провел языком по чужому солоноватому от только выступившего пота, плечу, — ты похож на ходячий кинотеатр, кинокассу, словом на все слова с корнем "кино" в них.  
— Да я вообще человек-оркестр. Перевернись, вот так, да не отклячивай ты задницу, как шлюха, или ты согласен сегодня побыть моей, нет?.. Что же ты соскальзываешь все, эти жирафы на покрывале меня отвлекают, в следующий раз покупай точно такой же только с девочками из Hustler[65] по всему периметру, нет у меня встал, уже давно между прочим, да, я всегда треплюсь так много, а ты почему твою мать молчишь сука...  
— Трахни меня уже, — просипел Кристоф, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, и нетерпеливо дернул ногой.  
— Ты только во время секса материшься?  
— Только во время секса с тобой.  
— Даже не знаю, как я себя должен чувствовать, польщенным или оскорбленным. Черт, черт, перевернись назад, нет, в другую сторону, конечно жаль, что не получится оттаскать тебя за волосы, но...  
— Но? — Переспросил Кристоф, и, повернувшись обратно на спину, подсунул под поясницу комок злосчастный подушки.  
— Ты часто трахаешься с мужиками?  
— Нет, да, не знаю, возможно...  
— Чаще с бабами или мужиками? Ты их трахаешь или они тебя?  
— Тебе обязательно нужна эта информация, чтобы переспать со мной?  
— Первое, не отвечай, как еврей вопросом на вопрос, и второе, мы не спим с тобой, это я выебываю из тебя всю дичь, запиши, чтобы лучше запомнить.  
— Чуть позже... — Он замолчал, когда Квентин начал протискиваться между его ягодицами. Они оба задержали дыхание, и синхронно вздрогнули, когда колокольня за их окнами загремела, обозначая полдень. Именно в тот момент Квентин вспомнил точную дату этого дня, и даже попытался сообщить об этому мелко дрожащему под ним Кристофу, но тот так зло и нетерпеливо обхватил ногами поясницу Квентина, что тот решил отложить эту забавную новость до лучших времен.  
А потом Кристоф сделал это.  
Он рассмеялся, тихо, но весьма отчетливо, в момент, когда Квентин порывисто поцеловал его куда-то между ключиц, и тут же остановился, услышав этот обезоруживающий смех.  
— Ты траванулся совсем?  
— Ты помнишь... помнишь тот фильм, который мы посмотрели вместе?  
— Какой именно из шестидесяти четырех?  
— Тот, тот, ты сам его выбрал. "Тролль 2"[66] кажется.  
— И?  
— Там ведьма с подростком занимались любовью, а сверху на них падал поп-корн! Это было так смешно, господи, посему мне так смешно...  
— Какой же ты урод, — засмеялся Квентин, — мы так никогда не кончим. Даже с поп-корном.  
— А у тебя есть?  
— Нет, но всегда можно сбегать до ближайшего кинотеатра.  
— Верно... но давай лучше в другой раз?  
— Это твое единственное разумное предложение за две недели, — сказал Квентин и крепче обхватил чужие запревшие бедра руками.  
Оргазм их прошил практически одновременно, это было похоже на плавание по океану на плоте, который швыряло с одной волны на другую, а в самом конце выбросило, голого, бездыханного и выпотрошенного на берег, так что потом голова еще долго гудела в приятной, усталой истоме.  
— Это было лучше, чем я ожидал.  
— Насколько?  
— Тебе прямо в процентах ответ дать?  
— Ты бы дал мне Золотой Глобус?  
— Сатурн[67] бы я тебе дал, это было похоже не на любовную сцену, а на фильм ужасов.  
— Их трудно отличить[68].  
— Кретин.  
Они оба тихо и понимающе рассмеялись, как люди, которые делят одну шутку на двоих, а остальных та оставляет возмущенными и обескураженными. Квентин курил и сбрасывал пепел в обрезанное горлышко пустой бутылки из под воды, а Кристоф так и лежал, зарывшись лицом в подушку, сонно и лениво, проводил кромкой ногтя по чужому, влажному от пота плечу.  
— Люблю эти моменты, — Квентин глубоко затянулся, — когда лежишь без спешки или неловкости, и никаких тебе сомнений, никаких кукушкиных слезок.  
— Что это?  
— О чем ты?  
— Эти кукушкины слезки. Ты как-то их уже упоминал.  
— Кукушкины слезки? Ну знаешь, все эти бессмысленные, красиво ложащиеся на язык словосочетания, которые вроде бы глубокомысленны, но на самом деле чистой воды словоблудие. Все эти герпесы и саркомы души, сладкие биточки, миндальные печени, мои бешеные псы, и так далее и тому подобные. И кукушкины слезки. Кукушкины слезки ничего не значат кроме себя и обозначают только себя, никаких двойных и скрытых смыслов. А возможно, — Квентин потушил окурок прямо о железную спинку кровати, — возможно эти слова той же породы, что и все современное искусство с дюжиной пылесосов, наставленных один на другой и черными линиями на гигантских белых холстах, возможно все эти кукушкины слезки и прозрачные октагоны на стенах в галереях означают помноженный на быстротечность и пустоту абсурд. Абсурд, который дает плюс, который дает чистую комедию, пусть и с легким гнилостным душком.  
— Я не согласен, — послышался приглушенный из под пыльного комка подушки голос Вальца.  
— С чем это?  
— Мне кажется, что все эти печени и саркомы и слезки и прочий вздор это персональные шутки на двоих, это знаки, знание которых обеспечивает тебе пожизненное ВИП место в узкой компании. Это когда посреди съемочной площадки ты говоришь мне: "У нашего оператора чумка сознания", например, и никто кроме нас двоих не может по достоинству оценить шутки, все спрашивают нас над чем это мы смеемся, но мы не отвечает, а только обмениваемся понимающими взглядами, потому что только мы двое знаем, что такое эта неизведанная и желанная миндальная печень, скажи, если я не прав.

На это Квентин только смутно, рассеяно улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Поразительно, что после того, как я втрахал тебя в матрас, ты еще способен на такие псведо-философские рассуждения.  
— Я способен на них постоянно, двадцать четыре на семь, так сказать.  
На этих словах Кристофа, Тарантино почему-то поменялся в лице, на нем появилось сосредоточение и трезвый расчет.  
— Что?  
— Две недели.  
Вальц не стал переспрашивать, то тот имеет ввиду под "двумя неделями", все и без пояснений было понятно.  
— Не надо, — первый раз за их знакомство Кристоф его просил.  
Квентин только головой покачал и потянулся за упавшей на пол курткой, он намеревался расстаемся с хозяином этой квартиры тихо и быстро — как ампутацию провести, и не важно, что уже непонятно, кто хирург, а кто пациент, главное — нужно покончить с этим сейчас, пока не появились новые фильмы в кассетники, новые сцены на разбор и импровизацию, новые поводы и уловки, чтобы вновь выебать из друг друга дичь.  
— Мы столького не посмотрели.  
— Перестань, — оборвал его Квентин и начал лихорадочно, в необъяснимой спешке собираться, выискивая одежду, разбросанную по всей комнате, листки сценария с кофейного столика, то и дело наталкиваясь на всевозможные углы и безделушки.  
— Эти стены имеют одно свойство: сначала ты их ненавидишь, потом привыкаешь, а потом не можешь без них жить[69], — выдавил из себя Кристоф.  
Тарантино только остановился посреди комнаты, совершенно сбитый с толку и почему-то смущенный.  
— Черт... не смотри на меня так, — с извиняющими нотками в голосе произнес Вальц, — я знаю, что это слишком очевидная цитата. Больно мэйнстрим.  
— Ты вообще о чем?  
— Как?.. Ты не узнал?  
Квентин отвернулся и начал захлопывать свой ветхий чемодан.  
— Погоди... Ты что, не видел?! Это же такая кино-бомба.  
— И что это за кино?  
— "Побег из Шоушенка"[69], неужели ты и вправду не видел?  
— Я из принципа не смотрю, слишком уж все нахваливают.  
— Давай посмотрим вместе?  
— Нет. Нет. Две недели, ты мне обещал, помнишь? Этот чертов эксперимент длился две чертовых недели и за это время успел зайти слишком далеко.  
— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось.  
— Ну...  
Кристоф встал с постели — он был полностью наг, его волосы слипшимися прядями лежали на плечах, а глаза лихорадочно бегали по уже одетой фигуре Тарантино.  
— Ну конечно понравилось! — Квентин изо всех сил пнул чемодан и тут же со стоном принялся натирать ушибленную ступню.  
— Тогда оставайся.  
— Нет, черт, как ты не понимаешь, я не могу жить так постоянно, в четырех стенах с одним, пусть даже он такой фрик, как я, человеком.  
— Я могу тебя познакомить с моим другом.  
— Что еще за друг?  
— Джеймс Джойс, он похоронен на окраине города[70].  
— Черти тебя дери, ты действительно шизанутый.  
— А ты что ли нет?  
— Да! Да, я тоже, считаешь, я зря положил на отношения в угоду профессии, это мой, твою мать, выбор, делать фильмы, а не детей — вот мой девиз! К черту маленьких сопливых ублюдков, я хочу веселиться, а вселюсь я либо за своей печатной машинкой, либо за кино-камерой. И возможно продолжи я нашу странную дружбу у меня в будущем не было бы проблемы под названием "кто подаст стакан воды в старости", если ты конечно раньше не откинулся бы, но! Но, это высасывает, я стою тут с тобой и распинаюсь, как распинался эти четырнадцать дней, и никак не могу остановиться, и ты понимаешь, что так у нас всегда будет получаться , а это не продуктивно, совсем, совсем, нет, сечешь?  
На последних словах Кристоф сжался, став визуально намного меньше, скрестил руки на груди, и подавшись вперед, схватил Квентина за воротник и очень тихо и сбивчиво, заговорил, нет, даже запричитал.  
— Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, ты что же не видишь, как я...  
— Как ты что? Черт, как будто ты не мог похитить со станции кого-то другого, да, ты рассказывал мне уже, что какая-то твоя троюродная внучатая племянница как-то трахнулся со знакомым моего агента, или что там было, что ты узнал дату моего приезда в Цюрих, но все же, почему ты не мог похитить Джармуша[70], Андресона, того, что Уэс[71], Ингмара Бергмана, ах черт, он уже откинулся, да кого угодно, почему меня?  
Немного помолчав, Кристоф опустил голову тому на плечо, и поцеловав Квентина в уголок рта, меланхолично, даже отчужденно сказал:  
— Один человек любит вас. Если и вы его любите, скажите ему завтра "небо сегодня белое". Если это я, то я вам отвечу "а тучи — чёрные". Так мы оба узнаем, что любим друг друга[72].  
Квентин отшатнулся, его тошнило, грубая джинсая теснила грудь, было душно и вязко, должно быть дело в том, что в комнате давно не проветривали, должно быть дело в том, что они трахались здесь всего с полчаса назад, должно быть дело в том, а впрочем не важно.  
Квентин попятился, на ощупь нашел дверную ручку, и так и не обернувшись, открыл входную дверь. Чемодан оттягивал руку, один из носков он так и не нашел, потому ступня ходуном ходила в кроссовке.  
— На, возьми мой. Они у нас одинаковые, кстати, если ты не заметил. Я не подгадывал, просто случайность, хотя ни ты ни я в них не верим, — Кристоф кинул ему красный в белую полоску носок — Тарантино машинально поймал его и комком засунул в один из карманов куртки.  
— Тучи черные, — Кристоф оперся о противоположную сцену, обнаженный, побледневший в этом эпицентре абсурда и китча, прямо под неработавшими часами с кукушкой.  
— Но небо сегодня не белое, — покачал головой Квентин, и пока его не вывернуло прямо на пол прихожей, он выскочил из квартиры.

***  
— Если я не найду актера, то закрою проект, опубликую сценарий отдельным произведений, получу своего Пулитцера[74], а ты будешь локти грызть, что проворонил все потенциальные награды за мое чудо-творение.  
Бендер[75] перестал крутить ручку в руках и откинулся в кресле.  
— ДиКаприо занят, Брюля и Диля я задействую в других ролях, они совершенно не подходят по типижу Ланде. Если мы вообще конечно снимем этот фильм. Мне нужен самый настоящий фрик, но при этом одного взгляда было бы достаточно на него, чтобы понять, что тот образован, умен, настоящий делец и карьерист, тот кто никогда не упустит своего, уверенный в себе, самый настоящий саркастичный ублюдок, — продолжил распинаться Тарантино, меря шагами студию. За дверями своей очереди ждала очередная партия актеров, один из которых согласно чаяниям Квентина должен хотя бы немного походить на человека из его давних воспоминаний — залихватски целующего его руку на виду у посетителей ресторана, умело переходящий с одного языка на другой. Человека который способен настолько деликатно потушить сигарету о яблочный штрудель, что у зрителей не осталось бы сомнения по поводу блистательности этой мрази на экране.  
— Ладно, давай следующего.  
— Да, да, кстати, послушай шутку, этот следующий, на предпрослушивании утверждал, что ты ему обязательно дашь роль. Очень уверенный в себе человек, язва еще та, но если бы мы выбирали актеров по их личным качествам, то наверное все голодающие дети Африки были бы уже спасены.  
— Ближе к делу, приглашай его давай, — оборвал Бендера Тарантино и в нетерпении отбил на столешнице какой-то угрожающий ритм, по своей энергетики напоминавший гимн отрядов СС.  
Створки двери открылись, пропуская актера в просторную, освещенную софитами студию.  
— Доброго дня, — произнес тот и без приглашения уселся в свободное кожаное кресло.  
Его мягкий австрийский акцент совсем не изменился, хотя Квентину могло и показаться, появилась легкая сутулость, короткая стрижка и морщины у уголков глаз. Шарф цвета жженого-апельсина был заменен на галстук-бабочку, чудаковатость — на расслабленное спокойствие, апломб на тонкую иронию. С возрастом лицо теперь уже мистера Вальца перекосилось на одну сторону еще отчетливее и непоправимее, и оно с нескрываемым любопытством смотрело сейчас на Квентина, жадно собирая его реакцию — Тарантино приоткрыл рот в невысказанном вопросе, а глаза его застыли, точно две капли черной смолы, затвердевшие на древесной коре.  
— Лоуренс, — тихо позвал Квентин.  
— Да?  
— Иди, выпей кофе.  
— Не понял.  
— Иди, сходи, выпей кофе с сахаром, корицей, ванилью, или чем там еще попотчуют тебя в кафетерии.  
Бендер только поджал губы и выскользнул за дверь, в поток нервничающих, выжидающих своей очереди, актеров.  
В полном молчании они сидели еще пару минут, пока Кристоф не взял со стола, оставленную Бендером ручку, и не начал изображать одну из знакомых Квентину сцен — лицо Вальца исказилось в гримасе страдания, и драматичным жестом воздев руки к небу, а вернее, к высокому потолку, он сделал вид, что вонзает в свою грудь кинжал, а вернее канцелярскую ручку.  
— И когда он улыбаясь, прощается с Белым Цветком, слезы всех его лет омывают его сердце[76], — с расстановкой произнес Квентин, — ты, — заключил он и сам вздрогнул он осознания, что это действительно тот человек, которого он не видел около тринадцати лет, и не позови того Бендер, не видел бы еще больше.  
— Я, — безоговорочно согласился Кристоф и замолчал.  
— Что же. Тогда ты утвержден на роль, если это действительно ты.  
— Я знал, — усмехнулся Кристоф и вновь замолчал.  
— Тогда... твое предложение про "Побег из Шоушенка" еще в силе?  
— Да. А если даже и нет, разве я могу отказаться, разве я когда-нибудь отказывался.  
— Почему именно сейчас? — Не выдержав, спросил Тарантино, — спустя столько лет. Почему не раньше?  
— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю эффектные появления.  
— Да. А еще ты любишь дребедень с блошиных рынков и сэндвичи с холодным цыпленком.  
— И "Геев-ниггеров из далекого космоса".  
— И все моими стараниями!  
— Ну куда я без тебя, — лаконично отрапортовал Кристоф и снова замолк, точно в ожидании чего-то.  
— Знаешь...  
— Не знаю, расскажи.  
— У меня в отеле, — Квентин поднялся с кресла и обойдя Вальца сзади, наклонился и чуть ли не гаркнул ему прямо в ухо, — в отеле есть первоклассная кассета. Называется "Ночь живых евреев"[77], готов поспорить, что ты будешь в восторге.  
Они оба тихо и понимающе рассмеялись, вновь, как те люди, что делят одну шутку на двоих.  
— Ты до сих пор смотришь фильмы на кассетах.  
— А ты до сих пор не материшься нигде кроме постели, — с уверенностью произнес Квентин — он был готов поспорить на собственную кинокамеру, что не ошибался, — пошли, покажешь этим выблядкам, как надо играть, — он подмигнул Кристофу, и хлопнув того по плечу, подал ему руку.  
Кристоф ответил на рукопожатие, но ладонь не разомкнул, так что они и стояли несколько подвешенных во времени минут, возможно ностальгируя, возможно, сравнивая друг друга настоящих с их давними, молодыми версиями, а возможно телепатически общались одним только взглядом, как умели читать мысли друг друга только они, безошибочно и синхронно.  
— У меня ощущение, что вы меня трахаете, — спокойно, но все с той же ноткой торжественности, что и тринадцать лет назад, произнес Кристоф.  
— А вы и есть шлюха[78], — с покоренной улыбкой ответил Квентин и взяв Кристофа под руку, направился в сторону двери из студии.  
Сегодня тучи были черными. Сегодня небо было белым.

Сноски: 

[1] "Великолепный" — фильм Филиппа Де Брока с Жан-Полем Бельмондо в главной роли<br />  
[2] Цитата из фильма Вуди Аллена "Разбирая Гарри"<br />  
[3] Диалог из фильма "Спартак" Стэнли Кубрика. Приведенный разговор между Антонием и его рабом считается первым диалогом в кино на гомосексуальную тему.<br />  
[4] Лиммат — река протекающая в Цюрихе<br />  
[5] Здесь игра слов, потому что фильм Александра Сокурова тоже называется "И ничего больше"<br />  
[6] Строки из песни The Beatles — Here Comes The Sun<br />  
[7] Роман "Коллекционер" Джона Фаулза рассказывает о психологии похитителя<br />  
[8] Перефразированная цитата из фильма Вуди Аллена "Любовь и Смерть"<br />  
[9] Dr Pepper — газированный безалкогольный напиток, продаваемый в США и Европе<br />  
[10] "Геи-ниггеры из далекого космоса" — трэш-комедия датского режиссера Мортена Линдберга<br />  
[11] Перефразированная цитата из фильма Брюса Робинсона "Уитнэйл и Я"<br />  
[12] Очередная цитата из фильма Вуди Аллена "Любовь и Смерть"<br />  
[13] Банка супа «Кэмпбелл’с» получила мировую известность как арт-объект эпохи поп-арта, символ эпохи массового потребления, став источником вдохновения для серии работ американского художника Энди Уорхола<br />  
[14] Трактакт о природе искусства Огюста Родена "Беседы об искусстве"<br />  
[15] Двухтомник Жиля Делеза "Кино", в котором изложена версия концептуального анализа киноискусства<br />  
[16] Дебютный роман Джона Ирвинга "Свобода медведям"<br />  
[17] "Бытие и время" — наиболее важная работа немецкого философа Мартина Хайдеггера<br />  
[18] Цитата из фильма Роба Райнера "Мизери"<br />  
[19] Намеки на то что Кристоф возможно пытается копировать стиль Джеймса Бонда<br />  
[20] "8½" — фильм Федерико Феллини<br />  
[21] Югославская чёрная волна — художественное направление в кинематографе Югославии. Среди основных особенностей — отказ от метода социалистического реализма и рассмотрение острых социальных проблем.<br />  
[22] Пеплум — жанр исторического кино, для которого характерны следующие признаки: использование античных или библейских сюжетов, большая продолжительность фильма, масштабность: батальные сцены, панорамная съёмка и огромное количество массовки.<br />  
[23] Имеются ввиду постоянные ссоры режиссера Вернера Херцога и его ведущего актера Клауса Кински<br />  
[24] Режиссеры направления кино морального беспокойства — Кшиштоф Занусси, Агнешка Холланд, Кшиштоф Кесьлевский<br />  
[25] Режиссер Марсель Карне положил начало такому течению в кинематографе, как поэтический реализм<br />  
[26] Фильмы "Мариус" Александра Корды и "Героическая кермесса" Жака Фейдера относятся к течению поэтический реализм<br />  
[27] Сплаттерпанк — литературно-кинематографический жанр, появившийся в середине 1980-х, где подчеркнуто гротескная фантазия соседствует с натуралистическими сценами кровавого насилия<br />  
[28] Имеются ввиду перепалки между режиссером Романом Полански и актрисой Фэй Данауэй на съемках фильма "Китайский квартал"<br />  
[29] Фильм Луиса Бунюэля "Забытые"<br />  
[30] Фильм Жана Кокто "Орфей"<br />  
[31] Американский режиссер Орсон Уэллс<br />  
[32] Режиссер фильма "Вкус меда" Тони Ричардсон<br />  
[33] Ежи Кавалерович и Анджей Вайды — представители польской школы кинематографа<br />  
[34] Режиссер Райнер Вернер Фассбиндер<br />  
[35] Киностудия Тарантино "A Band Apart" была названа в честь фильма Жан-Люка Годара "Посторонние"<br />  
[36] Актер Грегори Пек одно время довольно много играл в вестернах<br />  
[37] "Расемон" и "Семь самураев" — самые знаменитые фильмы режиссера Акиры Куросавы<br />  
[38] Тосиро Мифунэ — играл главные роли в вышеназванных двух фильмах<br />  
[39] Дебютный фильм в стиле арт-хаус Дэвида Линча "Голова-ластик"<br />  
[40] В фильме Стэнли Кубрика "Как я перестал волноваться и полюбил атомную бомбу" песня Веры Линн "We'll meet again" открывает финальные титры<br />  
[41] Режиссер Клод Лелуш<br />  
[42] Режиссер Жан Ренуар<br />  
[43] "Рио Браво" — культовый вестерн Говарда Хоукса<br />  
[44] Институт театра и кино Ли Страсберга — школа актёрского мастерства, основанная в 1969 году режиссёром Ли Страсбергом для обучения разработанному им методу актёрской игры, развивающему идеи Константина Станиславского<br />  
[45] Мегаломания — то же самое, что и мания величия<br />  
[46] Цитата из романа Ирвина Уэлша "На игле"<br />  
[47] "Повар, вор, его жена и ее любовник" — фильм Питера Гринуэйя, в котором главную роль сыграла Хелен Миррен, развязкой в котором служит поедание любовника героини ее мужем-тираном.<br />  
[48] Цитата из вышеуказанного фильма<br />  
[49] Фильмы Ингмара Бергмана завтрагивают такие темы, как кризис религии, кризис традиционной семьи, кризис личности, поиски настоящих отношений между людьми.<br />  
[50] Твин Пикс — вымышленный город в котором происходят события сериала Дэвида Линча и Марка Фроста "Твин Пикс"<br />  
[51] Цитата из пьесы и одноименного фильма Тома Стоппарда<br />  
[52] Звезда порно фильмов Линда Лавлейс прославилась своей роль в культовом фильме "Глубокая глотка", а котором и идет спор между Кристофом и Квентином<br />  
[53] Режиссер Фриц Ланг<br />  
[54] Драма Ингмара Бергмана "Шепоты и крики"<br />  
[55] "Тельма и Луиза" — культовое среди феминисток роуд-муви Ридли Скотта<br />  
[56] Режиссер Ларс Триер, начиная с фильма "Садовник, выращивающий орхидеи", стал добавлять к своей фамилии в титрах аристократическую приставку "фон".<br />  
[57] В фильме Дэвида Линча "Дикие сердцем" героиня актрисы Лоры Дерн весь фильм красит губы яркой красной помадой<br />  
[58] Эпический театр — театральная теория драматурга и режиссёра Бертольта Брехта, оказавшая значительное влияние на развитие мирового драматического театра<br />  
[59] Квентин имеет ввиду обозначение "абсурдный человек" на латыни<br />  
[60] Имеется ввиду отсылка на фильм Валериана Боровчика "Аморальные истории", в котором в одной из новелл юноша принуждает свою родственницу заняться с ней оральным сексом, во время акта рассказывая ей о морских приливах<br />  
[61] Актриса Ума Турман снялась у Тарантино в "Криминальном чтиве"<br />  
[62] Тарантино действительно начал работу над сценарием "Бесславных ублюдков" примерно во время работы над "Криминальным чтивом"<br />  
[63] Джексон Поллок — американский художник, идеолог и лидер абстрактного экспрессионизма, оказавший значительное влияние на искусство второй половины XX века<br />  
[64] Сатурн — премия, вручаемая Академией научной фантастики, фэнтези и фильмов ужасов<br />  
[63] Джексон Поллок — американский художник, идеолог и лидер абстрактного экспрессионизма, оказавший значительное влияние на искусство второй половины XX века<br />  
[64] Диалог из фильма Педро Альмодовара "Закон желания"<br />  
[65] Американский порнографический журнал Hustler<br />  
[66] "Тролль 2" — фильм ужасов Клаудио Фрэгассо под псевдонимом Дрэйк Флойд; он занимает 93 место в списке 100 худших фильмов по версии IMDb<br />  
[67] Сатурн — премия, вручаемая Академией научной фантастики, фэнтези и фильмов ужасов<br />  
[68] Перефразированный диалог из фильма Педро Альмодовара "Свяжи меня!"<br />  
[69] "Побег из Шоушенка" фильм Фрэнка Дэрабонта, в последствии занявшего 1 место в списке 250 лучших фильмов по версии IMDb<br />  
[70] Ирландский писатель двадцатого века Джеймс Джойс похоронен на цюрихском кладбище Флунтен<br />  
[71] Режиссер независимого кино Джим Джармуш<br />  
[72] Режиссер Уэс Андерсон<br />  
[73] Цитата из фильма Леона Каракса "Любовники с Нового моста"<br />  
[74] Пулитцеровская премия — одна из наиболее престижных наград США в области литературы, журналистики, музыки и театра<br />  
[75] Лоуренс Бендер — американский кинопродюсер, ставший известным после выхода "Бешеных псов" в 1992 году. В дальнейшем продюсировал все фильмы Квентина Тарантино, за исключением "Доказательства смерти" и "Джанго Освобожденного"<br />  
[76] Сцена и фраза из культового немого черно-белого фильма Дэвида Гриффита "Сломанные побеги"<br />  
[77] Трэш-муви Оливера Ноубла "Ночь живых евреев"<br />  
[78] Цитата из фильма Кеннета Браны "Сыщик"


End file.
